Once upon a time - Wo Märchen wahr werden
by Ronjale55
Summary: Storybrooke ist eine Stadt in der Märchen, oder zumindest Märchenfiguren lebendig werden, was Lisa Swan (28) an ihrem Geburtstag herausfinden muss, als ihr 10-jähriger Sohn, den sie zur Adoption freigegeben hatte, sie mit nach Hause nimmt und felsenfest davon überzeugt ist, alle Bewohner in Storybrooke wären aus seinem Märchenbuch und durch einen Fluch herbeigeschickt worden...
1. Das verlorene Happy End

Hey! ^^

Da meine Story leider gelöscht wurde..versuche ich es hier XD Und es ist eine Fusion, ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es ok ist ^^ Freue mich über Reviews und anderes und hoffe euch gefällt meine Story!

LG

Ronjale55

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es gab einen Zauberwald mit all den klassischen Charakteren gefüllt, die wir kennen. Oder glauben, zu kennen. Eines Tages befanden sie sich an einem Ort gefangen, in dem all ihre Happy Ends gestohlen waren. Unsere Welt. Dies ist wie es passiert ist.

_Prinz Charming ritt eilig auf einer Straße, die sich direkt auf einem See befand, der von Bergen umgeben war. Sein Schimmel tat alles, was er konnte und trug ihn in einen Wald. Er hielt erst an, als er Snow White und die sieben Zwerge erblickte, wie sie um ihren gläsernen Sarg, der mit Baumwurzeln verziert war, standen. Es hatte angefangen leicht zu schneien, als er abstieg und einer der Zwerge sagte: "Ihr kommt zu spät." Einsetzt starrte Charming auf den Sarg. "Nein! Nein!" Er rannte zu dem Sarg und sah hinein. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie nur schlafen. "Öffnet ihn." bat er. "Sie weilt nicht mehr unter uns." antwortete ein anderer Zwerg. Charming konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. "Dann lasst mich Abschied nehmen." Die Zwerge sahen sich an, dann machten sie sich daran den gläsernen Sarg zu öffnen. Prinz Charming beugte sich voller Trauer über sie und küsste sie voller Liebe. Durch diesen Kuss wahrer Liebe wurde Magie freigesetzt, die golden durch das ganze Land rauschte, die Sonne wieder scheinen und Snow White wieder leben ließ. Snow und Charming sahen sich glücklich an. "Du..." sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange. "Du hast mich gefunden." lächelte sie erleichtert. Er ergriff ihre Hand und streichelte ihren Kopf. "Hast du an mir gezweifelt?" Sie setzte sich auf. "Ganz ehrlich? Ein bisschen in Sorge war ich schon." Er lächelte beruhigend. "Hab keine Angst, ich werde dich immer finden." "Versprichst du's?"_

_Charmings Antwort war die gleiche wie nun bei ihrer Hochzeit. Sie lautete: "Oh ja."_

_"Und willst du, Snow White, diesen Mann zu deinem Gatten nehmen und ihn lieben, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?" fragte der Bischof. Die Kirche war gerammelt voll, alle Gäste standen im Kreis um das glückliche Paar und sahen zu. "Ich will." antwortete Snow lächelnd. "Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau."_

_Es gab lauten Jubel, auch die Zwerge waren da. Nur Grumpy klatschte nicht, bis der Doc ihn anstieß. Darauf hin schaffte er fast sowas wie ein Lächeln und klatschte wild. Snow und Charming wollten sich gerade küssen, als die schweren Tore der Kirche auf gestoßen wurden. Alle drehten sich erschrocken um. Dort stand, komplett in schwarz, die böse Königin Laety. Snow keuchte auf und klammerte sich an Charming. "Oh, komm ich zu spät?" fragte Laety spöttisch und schritt den Gang nach vorne zu dem Brautpaar. Zwei königliche Wachen wollten ihr den Weg versperren, doch sie schleuderte sie einfach mit Magie beiseite. Entsetzt trat Snow nach vorne. "Die böse Königin! Flieht!" rief Doc. Panik brach aus, doch Snow zog Charmings Schwert aus seinem Gürtel und richtete es auf Laety. "Sie ist nicht länger Königin!" rief sie. Laety sah sie herablassend an. "Sie ist nichts weiter als eine böse Hexe!" Charming beschwichtigte sie. "Nein, Snow. Vergelte nicht gleichem mit gleichem." Er nahm Snow das Schwert ab. Laety lächelte böse. "Verschwende nicht deine Zeit, dein Spiel ist aus! Du wirst uns die Hochzeit nicht verderben." rief er. "Ich bin nicht hier um irgendwas zu verderben. Im Gegenteil, Schätzchen, ich bringe euch nur ein Geschenk." grinste Laety. "Wir wollen aber nichts von dir!" rief Snow. "Ihr bekommt es dennoch! Mein Geschenk an euch," sie warf ihren Mantel zurück, der rot bestickt war und fing an, hin und her zu laufen. "ist dieser überaus... freudige Tag." sagte sie herablassend. "Denn schon morgen beginne ich mein Werk. Ihr tatet euren Schwur, nun vernehmt den meinen: Schon bald wird all das, was ihr liebt, all das, was ihr alle liebt, für immer von euch genommen werden. Und aus eurem Schmerz wird mein Triumph erwachsen." Die Gäste wurden unruhig und Snow starrte Laety ungläubig an. "Euer Glück soll nicht länger bestehn! Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!" Damit drehte sie sich um und schritt den Gang zurück zum Eingang. Charming sah kurz zu Snow. "Hey!" schrie er dann. Die böse Königin drehte sich um und er warf sein Schwert. Doch kurz bevor es sie getroffen hätte, verschwand sie in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke. Das Publikum keuchte erschrocken auf und murmelte durcheinander. Charming nahm Snow White schützend in die Arme._

Das war auch das Bild, das in einem Buch von einem ungefähr 10-jährigen Jungen war, das er gerade in einem Bostoner Bus las. Er klappte es zu, weil bald seine Haltestelle kam und eine Frau, die auf dem Sitz am Gang ihm gegenüber saß, beugte sich zu ihm und fragte: "Ist das Buch schön?" Der Junge nahm das Buch fest in die Hände und sagte: "DAS ist viel mehr als ein Buch!"

Die Frau lächelte und sagte wie zu einem Kleinkind: "Sieh an!"

Der Junge stieg an seiner Haltestelle aus und sah sich suchend um. Sein Buch steckte nun in seinem Rucksack. Schließlich entdeckte er ein Taxi. Er klopfte an die Scheibe. Der Fahrer redete per Funk mit jemandem. "Was? Warte..." Er fuhr die Scheibe herunter. "Ehm.." Der Junge kramte in seiner Tasche. "Kann ich mit Karte zahlen?" Er hielt eine Kreditkarte hoch. "Wo soll's denn hingehen?"

Lisa Swan kam in ein Restaurant und sah sich um. Sie trug ein pinkes Kleid, ihre blonden Haare waren offen und lockig, wie immer. Schließlich ging sie zum Essbereich und sah dort einen Mann sitzen, der aufstand, als sie näher kam. Sie lächelte und er reichte ihr die Hand. "Lisa?" "Ryan?" Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. "Du wirkst nervös." stellte sie fest. "Naja..." er zog ihren Stuhl zurück und sie setzte sich. "Weil im Internet die Bilder oft..." "Gefaked sind? Oder veraltet oder aus nem Dessouskatalog?" ergänzte sie lächelnd. "Genau." Er saß ihr nun gegenüber. Sie lachten. "Tja..." "Tja..." "Erzähl mir n bisschen was von dir, Lisa." Nervös starrte sie auf die weiße Tischdecke. "Also gut... Ich hab heut Geburtstag." lächelte sie.

"Und da bist du hier? Was ist mit Freunden?"

"Bin Einzelgänger."

" Aber du...hast doch ne Familie."

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste." seufzte sie.

"Oh, nicht doch! Jeder hat ne Familie."

"Theoretisch ja, aber ich bin ihr nie begegnet. Kriegst du schon Angst?" fragte sie besorgt.

"Oh, vergiss es! Denn ich hab noch nie ein Waisenkind kennengelernt, dass so sexy ist wie du." Lisa lachte geschmeichelt. Er stieg mit ein. "Okay jetzt du. Nein, warte, lass mich raten! Ähm.. du siehst super aus," Er hob die Augenbrauen. "bist charmant..." fuhr sie fort. "Nur zu." "Also ein Kerl, der... und unterbrich mich, wenn ich falsch liege... seinen Arbeitgeber beklaut hat," Nun war sie urplötzlich todernst. "verhaftet wurde, aber abhauen konnte, bevor er eingebuchtet wurde." Ryan lachte kurz auf. "Was?" "Und das Schlimmste hast du deiner Frau angetan. Deine Frau liebt dich so sehr, dass sie deine Kaution bezahlt hat und du dankst es ihr, indem du dich mit mir verabredest?!" Er starrte auf die Tischplatte. "Wer bist du?" "Die Frau, die das restliche Geld rangeschafft hat."

"N' Kautionsvermittler." Er lehnte sich zurück. "Eine Kautionsvermittlerin." verbesserte Lisa. Ryan klopfte leicht mit den Handflächen auf den Tisch, bevor er ihn umwarf, um zu flüchten. Nun war ihr Kleid voller Weinflecken. Lisa besah sich die Bescherung und sagte: "Na toll."

Ryan stürzte aus dem Restaurant und über die dicht befahrene Straße. Lisa kam lässig auch aus dem Restaurant und lief ihm, sich Zeit lassend, hinterher. Ryan rannte zu seinem Auto und betätigte seine Autoschlüssel. Er öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg ein. Nun startete er den Motor und trat aufs Gas, doch das Auto bewegte sich nicht. "Was ist da los?" Er öffnete seine Tür und stieg halb aus und sah eine Autokralle an seinem hinteren Reifen. Lisa war nun auch bei ihm angekommen. Er stieg wieder ein und rief: "Lass mich in Ruhe und du kriegst dein Geld von mir, ich hab Geld!" "Hast du nicht. Und wenn doch, hättest du es deiner Frau und deiner Familie geben sollen."

"Was weißt du denn schon über Familie, hm?" spottete Ryan.

Sauer packte sie ihn am Kopf und schlug ihn gegen sein Lenkrad, sodass es hupte und er bewusstlos wurde. "Gar nichts..." antwortete sie erledigt.

Als sie zuhause in ihrem Appartement ankam, hatte sie eine Tüte dabei und warf ihre Stöckelschuhe von den Füßen. In der Tüte war ein Cupcake. Sie holte sich eine Geburtstagskerze und steckte sie in den Cupcake. Es war ihr 28. Geburtstag. Dann entzündete sie die Kerze mit einem Streichholz. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme, die auf der Kücheninsel vor dem Cupcake lagen und starrte in die Flamme. "Das war wieder ein tolles Jahr." seufzte sie. Dann schloss sie die Augen, um sich etwas zu wünschen und blies die Kerze aus. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Lisa öffnete sie und sah erst geradeaus in den Flur, da sie jemanden erwachsenen wie sie erwartet hatte. Doch ein ungefähr 10-jähriger Junge stand vor der Tür, der Junge, der das Märchenbuch im Bus gelesen hatte. "Äh, ja was gibts?" fragte Lisa. "Bist du Lisa Swan?" fragte der Junge. "Ja, wer bist du?" fragte sie misstrauisch zurück. "Mein Name ist Kentin. Ich bin dein Sohn." grinste er. Sie starrte ihn erschrocken an. Kentin drängelte sich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung. "Hey, warte mal, Kleiner! Hey! Kleiner! Ich hab keinen Sohn. Wo sind deine Eltern?" Kentin war durch den Flur gelaufen und hatte sich interessiert umgesehen, nun war er bei der Insel mit dem Cupcake angekommen. "Hast du nicht vor 10 Jahren ein Baby zur Adoption freigegeben? Das war ich." Lisa war geschockt. "Warte einen Moment." Sie lief ins Bad, schloss die Tür und stütze sich an ihr ab. Die Info musste sie erst einmal verarbeiten. "Hey, hast du einen Saft da?" hörte die Kentin rufen und den Kühlschrank öffnen. "Oh, lass nur, ich hab ihn gefunden!"

Als sie einigermaßen gefasst wieder aus dem Bad kam, saß er an der Küchentheke, an der auch ihre Spüle war und trank Saft direkt aus der Flasche. Er trug einen schwarzen Mantel und einen grauen Schal mit roten Streifen. "Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen." sagte er. "Und wohin?" fragte sie mit verschränkten Armen. "Ich will dich mit nach Hause nehmen." lächelte er. "Na gut, Kleiner, ich ruf die Polizei." Jetzt wurde es ihr zu viel. Sie lief zu ihrem Telefon, das auf ihrem Beistelltisch neben der Heizung lag. "Dann sag ich, du hast mich entführt." Das Freizeichen ertönte, doch sie legte wieder auf. "Und als leibliche Mutter bin ich verdächtig." "Ja." "Das tust du niemals." "Wollen wir wetten?" Sie fing an zu grinsen. "Du bist gut, aber ich sag dir jetzt was: Ich bin nicht sehr talentiert, aber eins kann ich wirklich, ist so ne Art Superkraft. Ich erkenne sofort wenn mich jemand anlügt. Genau wie du jetzt, Kleiner." Sie fing an zu wählen. "Halt! Ruf nicht die Polizei, bitte! Komm mit mir nach Hause." Sie atmete ein. "Wo wohnst du?" "Storybrooke in Maine." "Storybrooke? Wirklich?" "Mh-hm." Sie stieß die Luft aus. "Also dann... fahren wir nach Storybrooke." Sie ging aus dem Raum, um sich umzuziehen und Kentin grinste, sprang auf und lief ihr hinterher.

_Im Schloss von Prinz Charming und Snow White lehnte Snow an der elegant verzierten Balkontür mit einem blauem Vögelchen auf dem Finger. Sie ließ es fliegen und strich sich über ihren hochschwangeren Bauch. Charming trat zu ihr. "Was hast du?" "Gar nichts." "Du denkst an die Worte der Königin, nicht wahr? Snow, bitte! Wir haben schon so oft darüber geredet," er ergriff ihre Hände. "Verbanne sie aus deinen Gedanken, wir kriegen ein Baby!" Er deutete in das Kinderzimmer hinter ihnen. "Seit unserer Hochzeit hatte ich keine ruhige Nacht mehr." sagte Snow und ging zum Babybett. "Genau das will sie! Dich verunsichern!" Er lief ihr hinterher und stellte sich neben sie. "Aber es sind nur Worte, sie kann uns nicht wehtun." Sie sah ihn an. "Sie vergiftete einen Apfel, weil sie dachte, ich sei schöner als sie! Du ahnst nicht wozu sie fähig ist."_

_"Wie kann ich diese Last von dir nehmen?"_

_"Lass mich mit... ihm sprechen."_

_"Ihm? Du meinst doch nicht etwa -?"_

_"Doch."_

_"Nein! Nein, nein. Viel zu gefährlich."_

_"Er kann in die Zukunft sehen!"_

_"Er wurde aus gutem Grund weggesperrt."_

_"Kannst du mir versprechen, dass unserem Kind nichts zustößt? Kannst du es garantieren?" Charming sah zu Boden und drehte sich zur Seite._

_"Denn er könnte es!" Er sah zu Boden, dann wieder Snow an. "Also gut. Für unser Kind."_

Lisa saß in ihrem gelben VW Käfer, samt Kentin und war auf dem Weg nach Storybrooke. Sie trug nun eine rote Lederjacke, darunter ein schwarzes Top und eine Jeans. "Ich hab Hunger. Halten wir irgendwo?" fragte Kentin. "Das ist kein Ausflug, es gibt nichts zu essen." blieb Lisa eisern. "Wieso nicht?" fragte Kentin verwirrt. "Nicht meckern, Kleiner, vergiss nicht, ich kann dich immer noch in den Bus setzen." "Weißt du, ich hab einen Namen und der ist Kentin," beschwerte er sich, bevor er wieder in sein Buch sah. Sie sah es und fragte: "Was ist das?" Er seufzte. "Du bist noch nicht soweit." "Dass ich Märchen verstehen kann?" "Das sind keine Märchen! Sie sind wahr. Alles was in diesem Buch steht, ist echt passiert!" "Klar, sicher..." "Nutz deine Superkraft, ich bin kein Lügner!" Sie sah wieder zu ihm, doch schaute schnell wieder auf die Straße. "Nur weil du daran glaubst, ist es noch lange nicht wahr.." "Genau aus diesem Grund ist es wahr! Das solltest du am Besten wissen." "Ach. Und wieso?" "Du bist auch in diesem Buch." "Oh, Kleiner, du hast Probleme..." "Jap, und du wirst sie lösen!" grinste er. Lisa sah ihn an und Kentin sah wieder in sein Buch. Dort war eine Fackel in einem steinernen dunklen Gang abgebildet...

_"Wenn wir die Zelle erreicht haben, haltet euch im Dunkeln." sagte der Führer von Snow White und Prinz Charming, der sie zum mysteriösen Ihm führte. Er trug auch eine Fackel._

_"Und egal, was ihr tut, nennt ihm nicht euren Namen. Wenn er euren Namen kennt, hat er Macht über euch. Rumpelstilzchen! Rumpelstilzchen!" Sie kamen nun an der Zelle an. "Ich habe eine Frage an dich!" rief der Führer. "Nein, hast du nicht." Rumpelstilzchen sprang von seiner Pritsche herunter und trat näher an das Gitter heran, doch noch lag seine Gestalt im Schatten. "Aber die beiden. Snow White und Prinz Charming!" Prinz Charming sagte er in einem hohem Singsang, bevor er anfing zu lachen. "Ihr beleidigt mich. Tretet ins Licht und nehmt diese lächerlichen Umhänge ab." Sie taten es. "Ah..." Er lachte erneut. "Das ist schon besser." "Wir wollten dir eine Frage über-" fing Charming an, doch Rumpelstilzchen unterbrach ihn brutal. "Ja, ja! Ich weiß, worum es geht! Es geht um die Drohung der Königin, nicht wahr?" Nun konnte man einen Teil seines Gesichtes erkennen. Es war grün und glitschig, schuppig wie bei einem Reptil. "Sag uns, was du weißt!" rief Snow fordernd. "Oho...sind wir nervös?" fragte Rumpelstilzchen grinsend. "Keine Sorge, denn ich könnte euch beruhigen!" Er fuchtelte mit mit seinem Zeigefinger in der Luft herum. "Aber eine kleine Gegenleistung wäre angebracht." "Nein!" rief Charming. "Das ist Zeitverschwendung." Doch Snow hörte nicht auf ihn und trat näher ans Gitter. "Was willst du?" "Oh... den Namen eures ungeborenen Kindes?" lächelte er. "Auf gar keinen Fall!" "Gut!" unterbrach Snow ihren Mann. "Was weißt du?"_

_"Ah... Die Königin stieß einen mächtigen Fluch aus, der sich bald erfüllt." Entsetzt starrte Snow White ihn an. "Ihr werdet alle gefangen sein. Genau wie ich." Er sah grinsend an den Gitterstäben hoch. "Nur schlimmer!" Er grinste. "Euer Gefängnis, unser aller Gefängnis, währt ewiglich. Die Zeit wird stehen bleiben und wir sitzen in der Falle. An einem Ort des Grauens, wo uns all das, was uns lieb und teuer ist, entrissen wird und wir verdammt sind zu leiden bis ans Ende aller Zeiten. Und so feiert die Königin letztlich ihren größten Triumph! Und es gibt kein Happy End." Den Tränen nahe trat Snow einen weiteren Schritt vor. "Was können wir tun?" fragte sie. "Ihr, ihr könnt gar nichts tun!" rief Rumpelstilzchen. "Wer dann? hauchte sie. "Das kleine Ding, das in eurem Bäuchlein wächst." Während er sprach, streckte er langsam die Hand durch das Gitter, bis er fast Snows Bauch berührte. Charming zog sein Schwert und schlug mit dem Griff auf Rumpelstilzchens Finger, der sie daraufhin schnell zurückzog. "Beim nächsten Mal sind die Finger ab." warnte Charming. "Tje, tje, tje, tje, tje. Das Kind ist unsere einzige Hoffnung. Ihr solltet es in Sicherheit bringen. Bringt das Kleine in Sicherheit und an seinem...28. Geburtstag wird das Kind zurückkehren . Das Kind wird euch finden. Und die entscheidende Schlacht wird beginnen!" rief Rumpelstilzchen mit einer hohen, verrückten Stimme und fing an, ebenso verrückt zu lachen. "Genug, wir gehen." Charming zog Snow zurück. Rumpelstilzchen lachte noch immer, aber hielt inne, als er sah, dass sie gehen wollten. "Hey, wartet! Wir haben eine Abmachung! Ich will ihren Namen! Wir haben eine Abmachung!" Er fing nun an gegen die Stäbe zu schlagen. "Ich brauche! Ihren! Namen! Ich will ihren Namen!"_

_"Ihren?" Charming blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Es ist ein Knabe." Er wollte weiter gehen. "Oh...Missie, Missie... Ihr wisst, ich hab Recht. Sagt mir, wie lautet ihr Name?"_

_Snow schloss resigniert die Augen, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. "Lisa. Ihr Name ist Lisa." Damit verließ sie mit Charming das Gefängnis. Rumpelstilzchen blieb zurück. "Lisa..." wiederholte er lächelnd._

Lisa saß immer noch in ihrem Auto, mit Kentin, nur hatte es inzwischen zu regnen begonnen und sie waren fast in Storybrooke. Sie fuhr nämlich an dem Schild 'Willkommen in Storybrooke' vorbei und kurz darauf waren sie schon in der kleinen Stadt. "Okay, Kleiner, sag mir die Adresse." "Sag-ich-dir-nicht-Straße 44." Lisa hielt das Auto an und stieg wütend aus. Als sie die Autotür zuschlug, sprühten Funken von einer defekten Stromleitung über ihrem Kopf. Kentin stieg ebenfalls aus. "Okay, Kleiner, es war eine lange Nacht und es ist gleich..." Sie sah auf die Turmuhr über der Bibliothek. "Viertel nach acht?" Verwirrt verschränkte sie die Arme. "Das zeigt die Uhr schon mein ganzes Leben. Hier steht die Zeit still." antwortete Kentin. "Wie bitte?" "Das war der Fluch der bösen Königin. Sie hat die Bewohner des Zauberwalds hierher geschickt." "Warte, eine böse Königin hat alle Märchenfiguren hierher geschickt?" Skeptisch sah sie ihn an. "Ja! Und jetzt sind sie gefangen." "Gefangen in der Zeit? In Storybrooke, Maine?" wiederholte sie ungläubig. "Erwartest du, dass ich das glaube?" "Es ist wahr!" "Wieso gehen sie nicht einfach fort?" "Das geht nicht! Wenn sie's versuchen, passiert was Schlimmes."

Lisa sah ihn verwirrt an, bis eine Stimme seinen Namen rief. "Kentin!" Sie sah auf.

Ein Mann mit Brille und einem Dalmatiner an der Leine und einem geschlossenen Regenschirm kam auf sie zu. "Was machst du hier? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er. "Alles klar, Alex." antwortete Kentin und streichelte Pongo. "Wer ist das?" fragte Alex Faraize und sah zu Lisa. "Ich wollte ihn nach Hause bringen." sagte Lisa. "Sie ist meine Mutter, Alex." antwortete Kentin. "Oh...Verstehe." "Wissen Sie, wo er wohnt?" fragte sie. "Äh, ja rechts in der Miflynn Street, das größte Haus ist das der Bürgermeisterin." Kentin starrte ertappt zu Boden. "Deine Mutter ist Bürgermeisterin?!" wiederholte Lisa. "Uhm... schon möglich." murmelte Kentin."Hey, wo warst du heute? Du hast unsere Sitzung versäumt." sagte Alex. "Oh, ich habs vergessen zu sagen, ich war auf nem Schulausflug." log Kentin. "Kentin." Alex ging in die Hocke um mit Kentin auf Augenhöhe zu sein. "Was hab ich dir übers Lügen erzählt? Gib nicht deiner dunklen Seite nach, das bringt dich nicht weiter." "Okaaay... ich sollte ihn jetzt wirklich nach Hause fahren." mischte Lisa sich ein. Alex richtete sich wieder auf. "Ja, sicher. Klar, also..." er klopfte Kentin leicht gegen den Arm. "Schön brav bleiben, hm?" Lisa lachte kurz auf. Alex ging mit seinem Hund Pongo weg. Lisa wandte sich wieder Kentin zu. "Dein Psychiater?" "Ich bin nicht verrückt!" "Schon klar, aber... er wirkt nicht, als wäre er verflucht. Er scheint dir helfen zu wollen." "Er ist der, der Hilfe braucht! Weil er keine Ahnung hat." "Dass er eine Märchenfigur ist." ergänzte sie skeptisch. "Die anderen auch nicht. Die wissen nicht mehr wer sie sind." Lisa grinste. "Sehr clever, OK. Ich spiel mit." Sie öffnete die Autotür. "Welche Figur ist er?" Kentin lief ums Auto und öffnete die Tür auf der Beifahrerseite des Autos und antwortete: "Jiminy Cricket."

"Schwindle nur weiter, wird deine Nase schon länger?" "Ich bin nicht Pinocchio!" Er stieg ein. "Natürlich nicht, dass wäre ja auch wirklich lächerlich." frotzelte sie, stieg ein und fuhr weiter.

_Im Zauberwald wurde Rat gehalten. Charming schlug mit der Faust auf den runden Tisch um den fast alle guten Bewohner versammelt waren. "Ich sage, wir kämpfen!" Er trug ein gold besticktes rotes Hemd. Auf dem Tisch unter einem Vergrößerungsglas saß die Grille Jiminy Cricket. " Kämpfen ist keine gute Idee. Der dunklen Seite nachzugeben, wird uns keinesfalls weiter bringen." Sie trug einen Zylinder und Anzug. "Und welchen Krieg gewinnt man mit reinem Gewissen?" entgegnete Charming. Granny und Rotkäppchen saßen auch am Tisch. Granny strickte an der Babydecke für Lisa und Red stand hinter ihr. "Wir müssen die Königin töten, bevor uns ihr Fluch treffen kann." fuhr Charming fort. Snow White saß erschöpft auf dem Stuhl neben seinem. "Können wir Rumpelstilzchen überhaupt trauen?" fragte Doc. "Ich sandte meine Männer in den Wald. Der Plan der Königin versetzt die Tiere in Angst. Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, werden furchtbare Dinge geschehen." "Es ist sinnlos." fiel Snow ihrem Mann ins Wort. "Die Zukunft ist unabänderlich." "Nein, das will ich nicht glauben! Das Gute kann nicht verliern!" entgegnete Charming aufgebracht. "Vielleicht doch." sagte Snow. "Nein." Charming setzte sich hin und lehnte sich zu ihr. "Nein, nicht solange wir einander haben. Und glaubst du ihm, was den Fluch angeht, dann glaube ihm auch, was unser Kind angeht. Unsere Tochter wird uns alle retten."_

_Plötzlich wurde das Tor geöffnet und die blaue Fee mitsamt vier königlicher Wachen, die einen Baum herein trugen, kamen herein. "Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte Prinz Charming._

_"Damit bringen wir euer Kind in Sicherheit." antwortete die blaue Fee, während sie in der Mitte des Tisches herumschwebte. "Ein Baum? Ein Baum bestimmt unser Schicksal? Reden wir wieder über das Kämpfen." sagte Grumpy. "Sein Holz hat Zauberkraft." fuhr die blaue Fee fort. "Baut man einen Schrank daraus, kann man jedem Fluch trotzen." Snow White horchte auf. Granny strickte weiter. "Geppetto." Nun sah Granny auf. "Kannst du so etwas bauen?" fragte die blaue Fee. Geppetto tätschelte Piniocchios Kopf, der ein richtiger Junge war und sagte: "Ich und mein Junge, wir können das."_

_Die blaue Fee lächelte zufrieden und wandte sich wieder zu Snow und Charming. "Wir schaffen es." sagte sie. Snow ergriff glücklich Charmings Hand, der sie anlächelte. "Wir müssen alle daran glauben. Jedoch... gibt es einen Haken. Der Zauber mag mächtig sein, aber... er ist nicht unerschöpflich. Der Baum kann... nur einen beschützen." Entsetzt sah Snow Charming an, traurig zu Boden sah. _

Lisa kam mit Kentin am großen weißen Haus der Bürgermeisterin an. "Bitte bring mich nicht dorthin zurück." Lisa öffnete trotzdem das schmiedeeiserne Eingangstor, das sich zwischen 2 Hecken befand und ging Richtung Haustür. "Das muss ich, deine Eltern werden ganz krank vor Sorge um dich sein." "Ich habe keine Eltern. Nur eine Mom. Und die ist böse." sagte er traurig. "Böse? Übertreibst du nicht etwas?" fragte sie belustigt. "Das ist sie. Sie liebt mich nicht, sie tut nur so." Bestürzt sah sie ihn an. "Ach." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. "Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Plötzlich wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und Kentins Mom rannte hinaus. "Kentin?! Oh, Kentin!" Erleichtert lief sie zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Oh." Sie ließ ihn los, um ihn anzusehen. "Geht es dir gut? Wo bist du gewesen?" Sie sah zu Lisa. "Was ist passiert?" "Ich hab meine richtige Mom gefunden!" rief Kentin wütend und rannte ins Haus. Verletzt blieb Laety Mills stehen. Sie war es tatsächlich, die böse Königin, nur mit kinnlangen Haaren und in einem grauen, modernen Business Kleid. Sie sah zu Lisa. "S-Sie sind Kentins leibliche Mutter?" fragte sie erschüttert. "Hallo." lächelte Lisa verlegen. Der Sheriff, der ebenfalls im Haus gewesen war und ziemlich gut aussah, meldete sich zu Wort. "Ich werd mal...nachsehen, ob es dem Jungen gut geht." Er ging ins Haus und ließ die zwei alleine. Laety musterte Lisa, dann lächelte sie. "Möchten Sie ein Glas des besten Apfelweins, den Sie je getrunken haben?" "Gibts auch was Stärkeres?" war Lisas Antwort.

In Laetys großem reich eingerichteten Haus wartete Lisa in der Eingangshalle im Türrahmen zum Esszimmer, als Laety mit 2 Gläsern aus der Küche wiederkam und auf einem kleinen Tisch Whiskey vorbereitete. "Wie hat er mich gefunden?" fragte Lisa. Laety seufzte. "Keine Ahnung. Bei der Adoption war er erst drei Wochen alt. Die Unterlagen waren unter Verschluss und man sagte mir, die leibliche Mutter wolle keinen Kontakt." "Das war auch so." Sich unwohl fühlend, trat Lisa von einem Bein aufs andere. "Und der Vater?" fragte Laety. "Es gab einen." "Muss ich mir Sorgen um ihn machen?" "Nein. Er hat keine Ahnung." Laety kam mit den Gläsern zu ihr. "Aber Ihretwegen vielleicht, Miss Swan." Sie reichte ihr ein Glas. "Überhaupt nicht." entgegnete Lisa. Der Sheriff meldete sich vom oberen Stockwerk zu Wort und kam die Treppe runter. "Sie können beruhigt sein, Madam. Abgesehen davon, dass er sehr müde ist, gehts ihm gut." "Danke Sheriff." antwortete Laety und der Sheriff verließ das Haus. "Verzeihen Sie, das er so viel Unruhe in Ihr Leben gebracht hat. Was da wohl in ihn gefahren ist..." sagte Laety und ging voraus in das Wohnzimmer. "Kinder haben manchmal so... Phasen." sagte Lisa nachsichtig. Laety schloss die Tür hinter ihr. "Sie müssen verstehen... seit ich Bürgermeisterin bin, muss ich sehr viel unter einen Hut bringen. Sind Sie auch berufstätig?" Lisa nahm auf einem der weißen Sofas Platz und trank einen Schluck. "Ähm.. ich kann mich beschäftigen, ja." Sie stellte ihr Glas auf dem Couchtisch neben einer Schale voller dunkelroter Äpfel ab. "Als alleinerziehende Mutter hat man eben eine Doppelbelastung." Laety lächelte, stellte ihr Glas auch ab und setzte sich auf das Sofa, das neben Lisa stand. "Also verzieh ich ihn zur Ordnung. " Sie grinste. "Bin ich streng? Wahrscheinlich. Aber das ist nur zu seinem Besten, ich will einfach das aus ihm etwas wird. Aber deshalb bin ich noch lange nicht böse..." Nun war Laety wieder bedrückt. "Ich... bin sicher, das sagt er nur wegen seiner Märchenfantasien." antwortete Lisa und griff wieder nach ihrem Glas. "Was für Märchenfantasien?" Laety wusste davon nichts. "Naja, sein Buch. Er denkt, alle um ihn herum wären Figuren daraus." Lisa grinste. "Sein Seelenklempner ist Jiminy Cricket!" Sie lachte kurz auf. "Tut mir leid, ich fürchte, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen." sagte Laety ernst. "Was soll's, das geht mich nichts an. Es ist ihr Junge. Ich sollte mich auf den Weg machen." Lisa leerte ihr Glas. "Natürlich." sagte Laety, stand auf und strich den Rock ihres Kleides glatt. Sie hielt Lisa die Tür auf.

Lisa lief den Weg zu ihrem Auto zurück und kramte ihre Autoschlüssel hervor, als sie plôtzlich stehen blieb und einen Blick zurückwarf. In einem der oberen Fenster war Licht und Kentin stand dort und sah ihr hinterher. Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, verschwand er und löschte das Licht.

Lisa fuhr aus der Stadt, doch plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass Kentins Märchenbuch 'Once upon a time' noch auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Sie schüttelte anerkennend grinsend den Kopf. "Raffinierter Bengel." Als sie wieder auf die Straße sah, stand dort ein Wolf. Erschrocken trat sie auf die Bremse und versuchte auszuweichen. Sie krachte mit dem hinteren Teil ihres Wagens gegen das 'Willkommen in Storybrooke'-Schild und verlor das Bewusstsein. Der Wolf heulte. Das Buch war vom Beifahrersitz auf den Boden gefallen und aufgegangen. Nun blies der Wind die Seiten um, bis zu einem Bild, der zeigte wie Gepetto den Schrank baute...

_Gepetto versuchte gerade eine Schranktür richtig einzusetzen, aber sie passte noch nicht ganz. Ihm fiel der Schraubenzieher herunter und Pinocchio hob ihn für ihn auf. Snow White beobachtete es von dem Balkon ihres und Charming Schlafgemaches aus. Sie drehte sich um, ging wieder hinein und sagte zu Charming: "Ich kann es einfach nicht." "Aber du musst." "Ich verlasse dich nicht. Nie." Sie schluchzte. Charming nahm sie in den Arm und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn. "Es geht nicht anders." Sie streichelte verzweifelt sein Gesicht. "Du steigst hinein und du bist sicher vor dem Fluch." fuhr Charming fort. "Er sagte, es wird an ihrem 28. Geburtstag geschehen!" "Was sind schon 28 Jahre gegen ewige Liebe?" Snow weinte trotzdem. "Ich vertraue darauf. Du wirst mich retten, so wie ich dich." Nun lächelte sie unter Tränen und küsste Charming. Plötzlich unterbrach sie den Kuss, sah ihn entsetzt an und keuchte auf. "Was ist?" Sie griff sich an den Bauch. "Das Baby.." Sie keuchte erneut. "Sie kommt."_

_Grumpy hielt mit ein paar anderen königlichen Wachen auf einem Turm Wache und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann. Plötzlich sah er etwas in der Ferne. Er stieß Sleepy an, der geschlafen hatte. "Wach auf! Wach auf. Sieh doch!" Lila Rauchwolken mit grünen Blitzen darin bahnten sich ihren Weg zum Schloss. Ein geflügeltes Tier floh vor der Magie. Das war der Fluch der bösen Königin. "Der Fluch! Es geht los!" brüllte Grumpy und läutete die Glocke, die auf dem Turm stand._

Lisa hörte wie jemand pfiff und schlug die Augen auf. Sie war in einer Zelle im Gefängnis und lag auf einer Pritsche. Ein Gefangener in der benachbarten Zelle sah Grumpy zum Verwechseln ähnlich, nur verwahrloster, eher wie ein Alkoholiker. Er war derjenige, der gepfiffen hatte. Leroy stand auf einem Schild auf seinem Hemd. "Was gibts zu glotzen, Schwester?" fragte er unfreundlich. Ein Hausmeister, der aussah wie Gepetto, reparierte einen Hängeschrank vor den Zellen. "Hey Leroy. Benimm dich." sagte er. Marco stand auf seinem Namensschild, das auf jeder Hausmeisteruniform ist. Lisa stand von ihrer Pritsche auf. "Sie ist unser Gast. Sie sind also Kentins Mutter? Wie schön, dass Sie wieder in seinem Leben sind." Lisa fasste sich an den schmerzenden Kopf. "Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nur nach Hause bringen." "Tje. Kann ich verstehen. Diese Bälger, wer braucht so was." sagte Leroy abschätzig. "Nun ich würde alles dafür geben. Meine Frau und ich haben es viele Jahre lang versucht. Es sollte wohl einfach nicht sein..." sagte Marco traurig. "Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu heulen." sagte Leroy. Der Sheriff kam mit den Zellenschlüsseln. "Leroy. Ich lass dich raus, aber benimm dich. Mach ein freundliches Gesicht und keinen Ärger." Leroy grinste leicht gruselig und ging. Lisa lehnte ihren Kopf zwischen zwei Gitterstäbe. "Was ist mit mir?"

"Laetys Drink war wohl zu stark für Sie."

"Ich war nicht betrunken! Da stand plötzlich ein Wolf mitten auf der Straße."

"Ein Wolf. Klar!" grinste er. "Dake! Kentin ist wieder weggelaufen, wir müssen..." Laety kam besorgt herein und stoppte, als sie Lisa sah. "Wieso ist sie hier?" Dake kratzte sich an der Nase. "Wissen Sie, wo er ist?" fragte Laety sie. "Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen, seit ich ihn zurückgebracht habe und ein ziemlich gutes Alibi." grinste sie und lehnte sich an die Gitterstäbe. "Ja, heute morgen war er wieder weg. " "Ist er bei Freunden?" fragte Lisa. "Er hat eigentlich keine, er ist ein Einzelgänger." antwortete Laety. "Jedes Kind hat Freunde. Hat er einen Computer? Freunde schreiben sich manchmal E-Mails." sagte Lisa. "Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" fragte Laety. "Leute finden ist mein Job. Ein Vorschlag: Wenn Sie mich raus lassen, dann werd ich Ihnen helfen ihn zu finden." Und schwupps, war sie draußen.

An Kentins Computer überprüfte sie seine E-Mails. "Kluger Junge, hat seinen Posteingang geleert." Dake sah ihr zu. "Aber ich bin auch klug und benutze ein Programm zur Daten-Restauration." Laety lief nervös in Kentins Zimmer auf und ab. An den Wänden hingen viele ausgeschnittene Bilder. "Ich gehe normalerweise etwas altmodischer vor. Straßen durchkämmen, an Türen klopfen und so weiter." gab Dake zu. "Sie sind ein Beamter. Aber ich bin selbstständig. Straßen abzusuchen wäre Luxus. Ha, hier ist eine Rechnung von einer Website, . Ziemlich teuer, hat er eine Kreditkarte?" "Er ist zehn." antwortete Laety. "Hat aber eine benutzt. Werfen wir einen Blick auf die Buchungsdetails... Melody Blanchard. Wer ist das?" "Kentins Lehrerin." antwortete Laety.

In Melodys Unterricht wurden gerade Vogelhäuschen gemacht. Melody hielt einen blauen Vogel in der Hand und ging zum Fenster, während sie sagte: "Wenn wir unsere Vogelhäuschen bauen, dürft ihr nicht vergessen, ihr baut ein Zuhause. Keinen Käfig. Vögel sind frei und fliegen, wohin sie wollen." Es war Snow White. Mit glatten, kinnlangen Haaren und spießigen Kleidern. "Wir bauen es für sie, nicht für uns." Sie lächelte. "Sie sind treue Freunde." Sie ließ den Vogel fliegen, der draußen vor dem Fenster auf einem blauem Vogelhäuschen landete. Die Kinder hingen ihr gebannt an den Lippen. "Wenn ihr sie liebt und sie euch lieben, finden sie immer zu euch zurück." Es klingelte und die Schüler sprangen auf. "Wir machen nach der Pause weiter. Nicht rennen!" Ein Mädchen schenkte ihr eine Mango. "Ach, dankeschön." Laety stand neben der Tür und bahnte sich einen Weg zu Melody. "Miss Mills, was wollen Sie hier?" fragte Melody eingeschüchtert und sah zu Boden. "Wo ist mein Sohn?!" herrschte Laety sie an. "Kentin? Ich dachte, er sei krank und zuhause." Lisa kam nun auch dazu. "Dann wär ich ja wohl kaum hier. Haben Sie ihm Ihre Kreditkarte gegeben, damit er sie finden kann?!" Laety deutete auf Lisa. "Verzeihung, wer sind Sie?" fragte Melody verwirrt. "Ich bin...ah,ich.." "Die Frau, die ihn zur Adoption freigegeben hat." unterbrach Laety sie. Melody sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, dann seufzte sie und stellte ihre Tasche auf einen der Tische ab. "Sie wissen nichts darüber, oder?" fragte Lisa. "Nein, tut mir leid." Melody hatte ihren Geldbeutel hervorgeholt und sah, dass ihre Kreditkarte fehlte. "Echt gerissen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Hätte ich ihm nur nicht dieses Buch gegeben." "Was ist das für ein Buch über das Sie alle sprechen?! rief Laety genervt. "Ich gab ihm ein paar alte Märchen zu lesen. Wie Sie wissen, ist Kentin ein ganz besonderer Junge. Sehr klug, sehr fantasievoll, aber wie Sie vielleicht auch bemerken konnten... einsam. Es sollte ihm helfen." "Mehr Sinn für Realität wäre hilfreicher." lächelte Laety. "Alles andere ist Zeitverschwendung." Nun war sie fies. Melody sah zu Boden. Laety lief an Lisa vorbei, auf dem Weg dorthin fiel noch irgendetwas von einem der Tische und sagte: "Gute Reise zurück nach Boston." Dann war sie weg. Melody beeilte sich die herunter gefallenen Bücher wieder aufzuheben. Lisa kam hinzu und half ihr. "Verzeihen Sie, tut mir leid." entschuldigte Lisa sich für Laety. "Lassen Sie. Ist schon gut, ich fürchte, ich bin selbst ein bisschen Schuld." "Wie kann ein Buch jemandem helfen?" fragte Lisa. "Wofür haben wir denn die alten Geschichten?" lächelte Melody. "Die Märchen. Die Klassiker." Sie stellte die Bücher auf einem Tisch ab. "Ich meine, warum kennt sie denn jeder? Sie helfen uns, unsere Welt zu verstehen. Eine Welt, die oftmals verwirrend scheint." Sie verließ mit Lisa das Klassenzimmer und ging mit ihr durch den Flur.

"Kentins Leben ist nicht gerade einfach." sagte Melody. "Ja, sie ist wohl recht streng." meinte Lisa. "Es liegt nicht nur an ihr, er... er ist wie jedes adoptierte Kind. Sie werden alle früher oder später mit der existentiellen Frage konfrontiert, wieso sie jemand weggegeben hat." Sie erkannte nun erst was sie gerade gesagt hatte und keuchte auf." Das tut mir jetzt leid. Tut mir sehr leid. Ich wollte keinesfalls über Sie urteilen." "Schon gut." "Ich habe ihm dieses Buch gegeben, weil ich Kentin vermitteln wollte, was die stärkste Kraft in unser aller Leben ist. Die Hoffnung. Man kann so manche persönliche Krise bewältigen, wenn man daran glaubt, dass es ein Happy End gibt." lächelte Melody. "Sie wissen wo er ist, nicht wahr?" "Vielleicht finden Sie ihn in seinem Schloss." lächelte Melody.

_Snow White schrie sich bei Lisa Geburt die Seele aus dem Leib. Charming hielt sie fest. Doc war auch da. Die schwarzen Soldaten der Königin ritten durch den Wald gen Snow White und Charming. "Ah! Nein! Ich darf... das Baby nicht jetzt kriegen!" "Doc unternimm was!" rief Charming. Doc tupfte ihr die schweißnasse Stirn ab. "Alles wird gut. Der Schrank ist bald fertig. Halte durch." machte Charming ihr Mut._

_Weiterhin waren die Soldaten unterwegs._

_Snow schrie wieder. "Nein, Schatz, ganz ruhig. Alles wird gut." Gepetto kam herein. "Es... Es ist vollbracht!" sagte er. "Gepetto!" rief Charming erleichtert und sah Snow an. _

_Die Soldaten ritten weiter._

_Charming wollte Snow gerade zum Schrank tragen, als Doc unterbrach. "Zu spät! Wir können sie nicht wegbringen!"_

_Laety saß in ihrer schwarzen Kutsche und sah böse lächelnd hinaus. Der Fluch war schon dicht hinter ihr._

_Lisa war endlich auf der Welt und in die Babydecke, die Granny gestrickt hatte, eingewickelt. Sogar ihr Name war draufgestickt. Glücklich sahen Snow und Charming sich an. Charming küsste Snows Kopf. "Im Schrank wird nur... Platz für einen sein." flüsterte Snow entsetzt. Plötzlich ertönten klirrende Schwerter und Kampfgeschrei. "Unser Plan ist gescheitert." flüsterte Charming und sah zur Tür. Entsetzt sah Snow Lisa an. Charming nahm sie und Lisa fest in die Arme. "Doch wir bleiben zusammen." fuhr er fort. "Nein! Nimm du sie! Bring unser Baby in Sicherheit!" schluchzte Snow. "Was redest du da?" "Doch. Das ist die einzigste Möglichkeit, die wir haben!" "Nein, nein, nein! Du weißt nicht, was du sagst!" "Ich weiß es genau! Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass sie uns retten wird! Wir wollen doch nur das Beste für sie." Traurig sah Charming Snow an, dann küsste er Lisa. "Auf Wiedersehn, Lisa." flüsterte Snow und küsste ihren Kopf. Charming nahm Lisa und küsste Snow ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich ein Schwert holte. Er warf Snow einen letzten Blick zu, dann lief er los. Snow fing lauthals an zu weinen._

_2 der Soldaten von Laety töteten gerade eine königliche Wache, als Charming ihnen begegnete. Er schaffte es Lisa nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, auch wenn der Kampf sehr unfair war, schließlich waren es zwei gegen einen und er musste noch auf Lisa aufpassen. Einen hatte er besiegt, doch der andere erwischte seine Schulter und verpasste ihm einen Schnitt. Er besiegte ihn trotzdem und rannte weiter. Charming trat die Tür zum Schrankraum auf und legte Lisa behutsam hinein. Er küsste ein letztes Mal ihr Köpfchen und sagte: "Finde uns wieder." Dann schloss er die Tür des Schrankes und schon kamen erneut Soldaten. Schmerzerfüllt kämpfte Charming weiter, doch diesmal hatte er keine Chance. Eine Klinge durchbohrte ihn und er fiel zu Boden. Verschwommen sah er noch, wie die Soldaten den Schrank aufbrachen, aber keine Lisa lag mehr darin. Charming lächelte und schloss die Augen... _

Am Meer stand ein Holzgerüst Spielplatz-Schloss. Auf dem saß Kentin und ließ die Beine baumeln, seinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken. Dort fand Lisa ihn, stieg zu ihm hoch und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie hatte sein Märchenbuch in der Hand und reichte es ihm. "Du hast was in meinem Auto vergessen." Kentin nahm es. "Steht die Uhr immer noch still?" "Ich hab gehofft, wenn ich dich herbringe, würde sich hier was ändern...dass die letzte Schlacht beginnt." "Ich will aber keine Schlachten schlagen." "Willst du schon. Du bist hier, weil es deine Bestimmung ist! Du bringst das Happy End zurück." "Hör endlich auf mit dem Blödsinn." "Kein Grund, gleich patzig zu werden." grinste Kentin. "Eigentlich magst du mich doch gern. Du stößt mich nur weg, weil du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast. Ist schon OK. Ich weiß, wieso du mich weggegeben hast. Das ist doch klar: Weil du einfach das Beste für mich wolltest!" Lisa seufzte. "Woher weißt du das?" "Weil Snow White dich auch deshalb weggegeben hat." "Hör mal, Kleiner. Ich komme nicht aus nem Buch. Ich bin aus Fleisch und Blut. Aber rette niemanden." Kentin verzog verwirrt die Stirn. "Aber mit einer Sache hast du recht. Ich will wirklich nur das Beste für dich. Und ohne mich hast dus leichter. Na komm, gehen wir." "Bitte! Bring mich nicht wieder dorthin zurück! Kannst du nicht wenigstens eine Woche hier bleiben?!" Kentin lief ihr hinterher. Lisa blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Dann wirst du sehen, dass ich nicht verrückt bin!" "Ich muss dich zu deiner Mom zurückbringen." "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es bei ihr ist! Mein Leben ist zum Kotzen!" "Ich sag dir, was zum Kotzen ist! Am Straßenrand ausgesetzt zu werden! Meine Eltern haben sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, mich in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen!" Nun fing Lisa an zu schluchzen. "Das Jugendamt hat mich in eine Pflegefamilie gesteckt, bis ich drei war, aber dann bekamen sie selbst ein Kind und schickten mich zurück. Hör zu: Deine Mutter tut für dich, was sie kann." Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt und zu ihm herunter gebeugt. "Ich weiß, es ist schwer. Und ich weiß, manchmal denkst du sie liebt dich nicht. Aber wenigstens will sie dich." "Deine Eltern haben dich nicht am Straßenrand ausgesetzt! Dort bist du nur rausgekommen." "Was?" "Der Schrank. Du bist in den Schrank gesteckt worden und an der Straße gelandet, weil dich deine Eltern vor dem Fluch schützen wollten." Lisa blinzelte und lachte. "Ja, so wars wohl. Gehen wir, Kentin." Und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Laety.

_Snow White stolperte in den Raum, in dem der Schrank stand und fand Charming tot auf dem Boden. "Nein! Nein!" schluchzte sie. "Nein! Nein!" Sie schwankte zu ihm und hielt sein Gesicht. "Nein! Nein! Bitte... Bitte komm zu mir zurück!" Sie küsste ihn, doch nichts passierte. Sie versuchte es erneut. Nun stolzierte die Bôse Königin herein. "Oh, keine Sorge, Liebes. In wenigen Augenblicken wirst du ihn vergessen haben." Sie lächelte böse und Snow zog Charming schützend an sich. "Und das du ihn mal geliebt hast." "Warum tust du das?" "Weil das hier mein Happy End wird!" zischte Laety. Snow schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Die schwarzen Soldaten kamen herein. "Das Kind?" fragte Laety. "Verschwunden. Es lag in dem Schrank und dann war es weg. Es ist nicht zu finden." Wütend wandte sich Laety wieder zu Snow. "Wo ist sie?!" Snow lächelte erleichtert. "Sie ist entkommen." Sie sah die böse Königin an. "Du wirst verliern. Das weiß ich jetzt. Das Gute siegt." Sie sah erleichtert Charming an. "Das wird sich noch zeigen." sagte Laety trügerisch sanft. Nun fing der Fluch an durch die Decke des Raumes zu brechen und ihn zu zerstören und Laety begann böse zu lachen. "Wohin bringst du uns?" fragte Snow entsetzt und versuchte Charming vor den herumfliegenden Trümmern zu schützen. "An einen furchtbaren Ort. Unbeschreiblich furchtbar. Einen Ort, an dem das einzige Happy End mir widerfährt!" Glassplitter flogen in Zeitlupe durch die Luft während der Rauch die vollends einhüllte und der Fluch sie alle mit sich riss..._

Sie waren vor Laetys Haus angekommen und sie öffnete ihre Haustür. Kentin rannte ohne ein Wort an ihr vorbei und in sein Zimmer. Laety sah ihm traurig nach, dann wandte sie sich an Lisa. "Danke." "Gern geschehen." "Er scheint Sie wohl ins Herz geschlossen zu haben." Lisa lachte. "Es ist schon verrückt. Gestern hat ich Geburtstag und als ich die Kerze auf meinem Kuchen auspustete, da hab ich mir was gewünscht. Das ich meinen Geburtstag nicht allein verbringe. Und dann ist Kentin aufgetaucht." Sie lächelte. "Ich hoffe es gibt hier kein Missverständnis." sagte Laety. "Verzeihung?" "Mh verstehen Sie das nicht als Einladung wieder in sein Leben zu treten." "Oh.." "Miss Swan, Sie haben vor 10 Jahren eine Entscheidung getroffen. Und das letzte Jahrzehnt, als Sie fröhlich... nun, wer weiß, was Sie getan haben... habe ich jede Windel gewechselt, jedes Fieber bekämpft und litt unter jeder seiner Trotzphasen. Sie mögen ihn geboren haben, doch er ist mein Sohn!" "Darf ich..." "Nein, Sie dürfen nichts sagen! Sie dürfen überhaupt nichts! Schließlich waren Sie es, die ihn weggeworfen hat." Laety trat bedrohlich einige Schritte auf Lisa zu. "Es war eine geschlossene Adoption. So hatten Sie es doch gewollt. Sie haben keinen rechtlichen Anspruch auf Kentin, halten Sie sich daran! Also schlage ich vor, Sie steigen in Ihr Auto und verlassen diese Stadt. Denn andernfalls... werde ich Sie vernichten und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!" drohte sie. "Verstehen wir uns? Leben Sie wohl, Miss Swan." Laety drehte sich um und ging zur Tür zurück, doch Lisa sagte nun etwas und ließ sie damit innehalten. "Lieben Sie ihn?" Laety drehte sich auf der Türschwelle um. "Was sagten Sie?" "Kentin. Lieben Sie ihn?" "Natürlich lieb ich ihn." Damit ging sie ins Haus und schlug wütend die Tür hinter sich zu.

Kentin lag auf seinem Bett und Laety war im Raum und hatte sein Märchenbuch im Arm. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter bis zu einem Spiegel, wo sie ein atmete, das Buch ansah, fest gegen ihre Brust drückte und böse lächelte.

Melody Blanchard arbeitete als Freiwillige im Krankenhaus und brachte Blümchen zu Patienten. In einem Einzelzimmer lag ein komatöser Patient. Es war Prinz Charming..

Kentin lehnte an seinem Fenster und beobachtete die Turmuhr.

Lisa ging zu einer Pension namens Granny. Im Innern stritt sich die Besitzerin Granny mit ihrer Enkelin Iris. "Du bist die ganze Nacht weg und jetzt willst du wieder los?" rief Granny. "Wär ich nur nach Boston gezogen!" rief Iris, die eine rote Strähne in ihren blonden Haaren hatte und sich ziemlich sexy anzog. Es waren Rotkäppchen und ihre Granny. "Tut mir leid, dass mein Herzinfarkt deine Pläne, dich die Ostküste runterzuschlafen zerstört hat!" "Entschuldigung." sagte Lisa. "Haben Sie ein Zimmer?" "Wirklich?" Granny war überrascht. Iris kam auch wieder um die Ecke und zog sich einen roten Schal an. "Mit Blick auf den Wald oder lieber auf den Marktplatz?" fragte Granny und holte das Gästebuch aus dem Büro. "Normalerweise verlange ich für den Marktplatz einen Aufpreis, aber da bald die Miete fällig ist, bin ich großzügig." "Marktplatz ist gut." "Und Sie heißen?" Granny wollte ihren Namen eintragen. "Swan. Lisa Swan."

"Lisa." Ein Mann in seinen 40ern stand plötzlich hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich überrascht um. Er hatte einen eleganten Gehstock und war Rumpelstilzchen! Nur menschlicher, keine Reptilhaut und eindeutig älter, als er es im Zauberwald gewesen war. "Was für ein hübscher Name." "Danke." Granny reichte ihm eine Rolle Dollarscheine. "Ich hab alles hier." "Ja sicher, meine Liebe. Vielen Dank." Er sah wieder zu Lisa. "Einen schönen Aufenthalt. Lisa." Dann verließ er die Pension. Iris und Granny entspannten sich merklich. "Wer war das?" fragte Lisa. "Leigh Gold. Ihm gehört das hier." antwortete Iris. "Die Pension?" "Nein. Die Stadt..." antwortete Granny finster. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie eine Kundin hatte und lächelte wieder. "Also, wie lange bleiben Sie bei uns?" "Eine Woche. Nur eine Woche. " Granny nickte. "Gut." Sie reichte Lisa ihren Zimmerschlüssel, der einen schön verzierten altmodischen Anhänger hatte. "Willkommen in Storybrooke."

Und Kentin sah, wie sich die Zeiger der Turmuhr endlich anfingen, sich zu bewegen.

Er lächelte glücklich.


	2. Das, was du am meisten liebst

Hier schon Kapitel 2 ^^

Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

LG

Ronjale55

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kentin lehnte am Fenster und lachte glücklich, da die Turmuhr weiterlief. Von Viertel nach 8 bis 10 vor 8 am nächsten Morgen.

Melody frühstückte bei sich zuhause und bemerkte auch den Unterschied der Uhr. Lisa wachte auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Alex ging mit seinem Hund spazieren, Dake fuhr im Polizeiwagen vorbei und Alex begrüßte Leigh Gold, der ihm entgegen kam. Granny hatte Brot gekauft und lief an Iris vorbei, die das Öffnungsschild raus stellte. Dake betrat den Restaurant Teil der Pension und kam an ihnen vorbei. Kentin saß glücklich auf seinem Bett. Laety blätterte im seidenen Pyjama und Morgenmantel durch das Märchenbuch, während sie auf einem Sessel saß. Da war das Bild, als Charming das Schwert nach ihr warf.. dann nichts mehr. Rausgerissen war der Rest. Wütend schlug sie das Buch zu und stürmte zu Kentin ins Zimmer, der sich gerade das Hemd der Schuluniform zuknöpfte. Sie hielt ihm das Buch aufgeklappt hin. „Die fehlenden Seiten. Wo sind sie?" Sie klappte das Buch zu. Kentin drehte sich zu ihr um. „Das Buch ist alt, da fehlt eben was. Ist doch egal." Er ging an ihr vorbei. Sie hielt ihm am Arm fest. „Das du mich für eine böse Königin hältst ist nicht egal. Es verletzt mich, Kentin. Ich bin deine Mutter." „Bist du nicht." Kentin lief weiter und suchte seine Schulsachen zusammen. „Wer denn dann? Etwa diese Lisa Swan?! Ich mag nicht, wie du dich neuerdings verhältst." Ken packte seine Sachen nun auf dem Bett in seine Tasche. „Aber zum Glück wird das jetzt aufhörn." Kentin starrte auf das Bett und vermied Augenkontakt. „Was?" Dann fing die Turmuhr an zu schlagen. Überrascht drehte Laety sich zum Fenster um und Ken schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und lief aus dem Raum.

Es war nun 08:23 Uhr und Laety stand vor der geschlossenen und mit Brettern versperrten Bücherei und starrte zur Uhr hinauf. Alex Faraize kam hinzu. „Hey! Sieh mal an!" Er sah auch zur Uhr und lachte. „Das alte rostige Innenleben hat sich wohl zurecht gebogen, hä?" Sauer drehte Laety sich um und wollte zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als sie Lisas Käfer sah und ihre Meinung änderte. „Genau. Sieh mal einer an."

Es klopfte an Lisas Zimmertür und Laety stand lächelnd davor mit einem Korb voller blutroter Äpfel. „Wussten Sie, das der Honeycrisp der stärkste und widerstandsfähigste aller Apfelbäume ist? Er übersteht sogar Temperaturen bis -5 Grad und wächst munter weiter." erzählte Laety lächelnd. „Er trotzt jedem Sturm. Ich habe einen, den ich seit meiner Kindheit pflege. Sie haben sicher noch nie etwas köstlicheres gegessen, als seine reifen Früchte." reichte Laety Lisa lächelnd einen Apfel. Verwirrt nahm sie ihn. „Danke." „Sie werden Ihnen die Heimfahrt ein wenig versüßen."

„Ich wollte noch etwas bleiben." sagte Lisa. „Ist das wirklich so eine gute Idee? Kentin hat genug Probleme, auch ohne dass Sie ihn verwirren." „Bei allem Respekt, Frau Bürgermeister, die Tatsache, dass Sie mir in den letzten 12 Stunden zweimal gedroht haben, bestärkt mich nur zu bleiben." lächelte Lisa. „Seit wann sind Äpfel eine Drohung?" lächelte Laety unschuldig. „Ich kann zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Tut mir leid, ich will nur, dass es Kentin gut geht." „Es geht ihm bestens, Schätzchen. Er und seine Probleme sind in sehr guten Händen." „Was bedeutet das?" „Das bedeutet, er ist in Therapie. Alles unter Kontrolle. Glauben Sie mir, Miss Swan, nur eine von uns weiß, was das Beste für Kentin ist." „Ja, ich schätze, damit könnten Sie recht haben." „Besser, Sie gehen jetzt." „Oder was?" fragte Lisa herausfordernd. Laety trat bedrohlich näher an sie heran. „Unterschätzen Sie mich bloß nicht, Miss Swan. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin."

„_Euer Glück soll nicht länger bestehen! Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!" Die böse Königin schritt den Gang zurück. „Hey!" rief Charming und warf sein Schwert. Laety verschwand mitsamt dem Schwert und tauchte in ihrem dunklen Schloss wieder auf, wo das Schwert in der Wand stecken blieb. Sie warf sich ihren Zopf zurück und schritt zum Schwert. „Möchtet Ihr etwas zu trinken?" fragte ihr Vater und hielt ihr ein Glas hin. „Sehe ich so aus, als bräuchte ich das?!" fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich wollte nur hilfreich sein." Sie nahm das Glas. „Danke." Hinter ihr in ihrem Spiegel leuchtete dieser plötzlich blau und ein Gesicht tauchte auf. Ihr Magischer Spiegel. „Ihr spracht eine furchtbare Drohung aus." sagte er. Grinsend trat Laety näher zu ihm. „Das Glück aller zerstören? Wie beabsichtigt Ihr dies zu erreichen?" fragte der Spiegel. „Der dunkle Fluch." grinste sie und nahm einen Schluck. Der Spiegel war entsetzt, ebenso wie ihr Vater. Letzterer trat näher an sie heran. „Seid Ihr sicher, Majestät?" „Ihr wolltet ihn doch nie anwenden." fuhr der Spiegel fort. „Außerdem habt Ihr den Fluch weggegeben." sagte ihr Vater. „Ihr habt ihn eingetauscht." ergänzte der Spiegel. „Sie wird nicht erfreut sein." warnte ihr Vater. Laety drehte sich zu ihm um. „Seit wann kümmert mich irgendjemandes Glück außer dem meinen? Bereite die Kutsche vor." Er verbeugte sich. „Ich reise zur verbotenen Festung."_

_Die verbotene Festung thronte zwischen schneebedeckten Bergen._

_Laety saß in einem Sessel vor einem Kaminfeuer und Maleficent schenkte sich etwas ein. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie. „Es geht mir gut." „Tatsächlich? Wäre ich an deiner Stelle, fände ich es unerträglich, dein kleines Schneeflöckchen so glücklich zu erleben." Maleficent hatte lange blonde Haare und hielt einen Stab in der Hand. Sie setzte sich in den anderen Sessel neben Laety. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein schwarzes Einhorn. „Warst du nicht im gleichen Alter, als du heiraten solltest, bevor sie alles ruiniert hat? Ja, so war es." Sie prostete Laety zu. „Ja, es war das gleiche Alter in dem du warst, als dir die schlafende Prinzessin das Spiel verdarb." lächelte Laety höhnisch. „Meine liebe Maleficent." „Ich ließ mich nicht beirren. Wie du auch, hoffentlich..." „Genug dieser Spielchen! Du weißt, was mich hertreibt." grinste Laety. „Ich brauche meinen Fluch zurück." „Er gehört dir nicht mehr. Geschäft ist Geschäft. Du bekamst dafür meinen Schlaffluch." „Er versagte. Aufgehoben durch einen einfachen Kuss. Nun gib zurück, was mir gehört." „Den dunklen Fluch? Wirklich? Aber du musst wissen, nicht mal dessen unheilige Macht lässt deinen Liebsten von den Toten auferstehen. Leg dir doch ein Haustier zu." Sie streichelte ihr Einhorn. „Die können recht tröstlich sein." Laety zog scharf die Luft ein. „Das Einzige, was mich trösten kann, ist der Schmerz von Snow White." „Heute ist ihre Hochzeitsnacht. Da leidet sie wohl kaum Schmerzen." Laety lehnte sich vor. „Ich will diesen Fluch!" zischte sie bedrohlich." „Ich weiß, du verwahrst ihn in der Kugel an deinem Stab." „Verborgen zum Wohle aller, meine Beste. Gegen den, der dieses Unheil erschaffen hat, wirken wir beide geradezu... moralisch. Wer gab ihn dir eigentlich?" Laety stand auf. „Es geht dich nichts an, woher ich ihn habe." Das Feuer im Kamin loderte plötzlich auf. „Gib ihn mir wieder!" Es wurde windig. „Muss das wirklich sein?" Maleficent saß noch seelenruhig in ihrem Sessel, obwohl klar war, das Laety gleich angreifen würde. „Das muss es wohl leider." Laety holte sich einen Feuerball aus dem Kamin. Maleficent sprang in die hintere Ecke des großen Raumes und Laety warf den Feuerball. Doch Maleficent blockte ihn mit einem magischen, unsichtbaren, doch leicht sichtbaren Schild. Laety bewegte die Waffen, die an der Wand hingen per Magie. Schwerter, Speere, Äxte. Alle reihten sich hinter ihr auf und gingen in Angriffsposition. Das Einhorn wieherte. Es stand nun in der Ecke gegenüber von Laety. Sie grinste böse und richtete die Waffen auf das Einhorn. „NEIN!" rief Maleficent, sprang vor das Einhorn und blockte mit ihrem Schild alle Waffen ab. Wütend sah Laety zum Kronleuchter hoch, der über Maleficent hing, der daraufhin auf sie runterfiel und sie mit seinen Eisenbändern fesselte. Laety schleuderte die nun gefesselte Maleficent gegen die Wand und hob lachend ihren fallengelassenen Stab auf. „Liebe ist Schwäche, Maleficent. Weißt du das nicht?" „Wenn du mich töten willst, dann töte mich!" Laety strich über die Kugel. „Wieso sollte ich das tun? Meine einzige Freundin..." „Du darfst den Fluch nicht anwenden! Gewisse Grenzen dürfen selbst wir nicht überschreiten." Laety drehte den Stab um und zerschmetterte die Kugel auf dem Fußboden, sodass der Fluch herausfiel. „Jede Macht hat nun mal seinen Preis." fuhr Maleficent fort. Laety hob triumphierend die kleine Schriftrolle auf, auf der der Fluch stand. „Der Fluch wird einen hohen Tribut fordern." Laety entrollte die Schriftrolle. „Ein Gefühl der Leere wird dich befallen. Eine Lücke, die du niemals wieder ausfüllen kannst." Laety sah zu ihr. „So möge es sein." Dann drehte sie sich um und schritt aus der verbotenen Festung._

_Laety stand im Wald um ein Lagerfeuer zusammen mit den niederträchtigsten und bösartigsten Märchenfiguren, die aber immer verloren hatten. Zwei ihrer Wachen und ihr Vater, der einen Sack hielt, standen neben ihr. „Sind wir es nicht leid, immer die Verlierer zu sein? Darum habe ich euch gerufen. Das unser Kummer ein Ende hat." fing Laety an. Sogar ein Riese war unter ihnen. Laety warf etwas ins Feuer. „Heute ist der Sieg auf unserer Seite." Ihr Vater reichte ihr ein Bündel. „Wir erschaffen uns ein besseres Reich. Einen Platz an dem wir die Sieger sein werden." „Wo wir glücklich sind?" fragte eine blinde Hexe. „Das verspreche ich." lächelte Laety. „Aber zuvor brauche ich etwas von euch. Eine Haarlocke, von jenen mit den dunkelsten Seelen. Ihr müsst mir vertrauen. Denn tut ihr's nicht, kann ich euch überzeugen." Sie lächelte böse und erhob leicht ihre Hände. Der Wald wuchs weiter und formte einen Käfig aus Ästen um sie alle herum. Jeder rupfte sich sofort ängstlich ein Haar aus. „Kluge Entscheidung." Laety ging herum und sammelte sie in einem Behälter. Danach verschwand der Käfig wieder. Sie schüttete den Inhalt ins Feuer. „Nun benötige ich noch eine letzte Zutat." Ihr Vater hielt ihr ein geöffnetes Kästchen hin. „Das Herz meines einst so geliebten Rosses." Sie holte es heraus. „Ein prächtiges Geschöpf, dessen Abschied unserem Sieg den Weg bereitet. Entfesselt sei mein ganzer Zorn!" Sie warf das Herz ins Feuer. Es fing an sich die lila Rauchwolke mit grünen Blitzen zu bilden und stark zu winden. Laety schloss triumphierend die Augen, doch die Wolke verblasste. Ein böser Zwerg, beinah ein Gnom, lachte. „Hahahaha! Nun, viel habt Ihr ja nicht gerade entfesselt!" Er lachte weiter und deutete mit dem Finger auf sie. Eine Bewegung ihrer Hand ließ ihn zu Stein werden. Wütend kehrte Laety dem Ort den Rücken zu._

In ihrem Garten stand der versteinerte Zwerg als Statue. Laety war in ihrem Garten bei ihrem Apfelbaum und pflückte Äpfel. „Der Mirror hat wieder zugeschlagen!" rief Dajan Glass, der Journalist der Stadt und... der magische Spiegel! Er hielt eine Zeitung in der Hand, auf deren Titelseite Lisa prangte, als Verbrecherfoto. „Sie kommen spät." „Verzeihung. Dafür mit der neuesten Ausgabe. Und so gekonnt hab ich selten jemanden auseinander genommen." sagte Dajan zufrieden. Laety nahm die Zeitung und überflog das Titelblatt. „Das hab ich nicht von Ihnen verlangt. Was wissen wir über sie?" Dajan stellte sich vor sie. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht viel. Sie hat als Kind sehr viel Zeit in Heimen verbracht.." Laety stöhnte auf und ging wieder zu ihrem Baum. „S..S..Sie hatte damals wohl gewisse Schwierigkeiten, aber an Details kommt man nicht ran. Inzwischen ist sie sauber. Ist viel rumgekommen." Laety pflückte einen weiteren Apfel und strich über ihn. „Das Einzige, was ich sicher weiß, ist sie bleibt nie lang an einem Ort." „Das hat sich anscheinend geändert." sagte sie und legte den Apfel in ihren Korb. „Wussten Sie, dass sie ähm, Kentin bekam, als sie in Phoenix war? Wie kam der Junge nach Maine?" „Wenn ich Sie gerade richtig verstehe, haben Sie nichts von Wert gefunden. Was heißt: Sie haben keinen Wert für mich, Dajan. Wissen Sie, wie ich mit Dingen verfahre, die für mich wertlos sind?" Sie lächelte. „Ich werfe sie weg." „Äh..ich such weiter." Er verließ hastig den Garten.

Lisa hatte auch die Zeitung vor sich liegen und Laetys Apfel in der Hand. „Fremde zerstört historisches Schild." Sie wollte gerade in den Apfel beißen, als Iris ihr einen Kakao hinstellte. „Bittesehr." „Danke.. Aber das hab ich gar nicht bestellt." „Ja, ich weiß. Du hast wohl einen Verehrer." lächelte Iris. Lisa sah zu Dake, der an einem Tisch saß. Dann nahm sie den Kakao mit und ging zu ihm. „Ah, Sie bleiben uns also erhalten." lächelte er. „Richtig kombiniert. Gute Polizeiarbeit." „Für den Tourismus erfreulich, für unserer Beschilderung leider nicht. Das war... nur n' Witz." sagte Dake, als Lisa nicht lachte, doch sie hob mitleidig die Augenbrauen. „Sie haben doch ein Schild umgefahren..." „Hören Sie, nett das Sie mich auf nen Kakao einladen und beeindruckend, dass Sie wissen, das ich Zimt auf der Sahne mag, was viele verabscheuen. Aber ich bin nicht zum Flirten hier, also danke." Sie stellte ihm den Kakao hin. „Oder besser, nein danke." Dake schüttelte den Kopf. „Der ist nicht von mir." „Ich war's!" rief Kentin, der ein paar Tische hinter Dake saß. „Und ich mag Zimt auch." Er stand auf. „Hast du keine Schule?" fragte Lisa. „Ach, ich bin zehn. Komm mit."

Kentin und Lisa liefen über die Straße. „Was ist das Problem zwischen dir und deiner Mom?" fragte Lisa. „Es geht nicht um sie und mich, sondern um ihren Fluch. Wir beide müssen ihn brechen! Zum Glück hab ich einen Plan." Lisa hatte immer noch Laetys Apfel in der Hand und spielte damit herum. „Schritt 1: Einen Plan braucht einen Namen. Ich schlage vor: Operation Cobra." „Cobra? Das hat ja nun gar nichts mit Märchen zu tun." „Genau! Das ist ein Deckname, um die Königin in die Irre zu führen." „Also jeder hier ist eine Märchenfigur, sie wissen es nur nicht." „Das liegt am Fluch. Die Zeit wurde angehalten. Bis du gekommen bist." Lisa wollte in den Apfel beißen. „Hey! Von wem hast du den?!" „Von deiner Mom." „Iss den bloß nicht!" Ken schnappte sich den Apfel und warf ihn hinter sich. „Äh...okay. Äh.. und erinnern sie sich an früher?" „Überhaupt nicht! Die haben keinen Schimmer. Frag irgendwen irgendwas." „Die Leute laufen also seit Jahrzehnten wie benebelt umher, sie altern nicht, leben ohne Erinnerung, sind in einer verfluchten Stadt, wissen es aber nicht." Kentin grinste glücklich. „Du hast es kapiert." Lisa lächelte amüsiert. „Deswegen brauchen wir dich. Weil nur du den Fluch aufheben kannst." „Weil ich die Tochter von Snow White und ihrem Prinzen bin?" „Ja! Und augenblicklich sind wir klar im Vorteil. Meine Mom hat keine Ahnung. Ich hab den Teil rausgerissen, in dem du auftauchst." Er holte die Seiten aus seinem Rucksack und gab sie Lisa. „Da siehst du's! Deine Mutter ist Snow White!" „Oh, Kleiner!" lachte Lisa. „Schon klar, der Held glaubt es am Anfang nie. Wenn er das täte, wäre die Geschichte ja langweilig. Die Seiten sind der Beweis. Behalt sie, lies sie. Aber das Wichtigste ist: Lass sie bloß meine Mom nicht sehen! Das wäre gefährlich! Wenn sie herausfindet, wer du bist... dann bist du in Gefahr."

Lisa und Ken waren nun in der Nähe seiner Schule. „Ich muss weiter. Aber ich komm wieder. Und dann fangen wir an. Ich wusste, dass du mir glaubst!"

„Wer sagt das?" rief sie ihm lächelnd hinterher. „Warum wärst du sonst hier?" Er lief lächelnd an Melody vorbei und zum Bus. Mel sah Lisa und kam zu ihr. „Schön, dass Kentin wieder lachen kann." „An mir liegt's nicht." „Sie sind noch hier. Und? Weiß es die Bürgermeisterin?" "Oh, na sicher... Was ist mit ihr? Sie ist nicht besonders umgänglich, wer hat sie gewählt?" „Sie war hier schon immer die Bürgermeisterin. Keiner hat es je gewagt gegen sie anzutreten. Man könnte fast sagen... die Leute.." Melody seufzte. „fürchten sie. Vielleicht war es dumm von mir, Kentin das Buch zu geben, er hält sie seitdem für die böse Königin." „Und für wen hält er Sie?" Mel lachte. „Das ist albern." Lisa lachte auch. „Ich höre heut nichts anderes. Raus damit." „Snow White." Lisa starrte sie entsetzt an. „Irgendwie verrückt.." fuhr Mel fort. Es klingelte. „Welche Figur sind Sie?" „Ich komm nicht drin vor... Können Sie mir helfen? Laety meinte, Kentin wär in Therapie. Wo finde ich seinen Arzt?"

Lisa klopfte an die offenen Tür von Dr. Alex Faraize und beugte sich lächelnd rein. „Hallo." Alex stand auf. „Lisa Swan, ich hab..." Er nahm die Zeitung vom Tisch. „grade über Sie gelesen. Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie kommen wegen posttraumatischem Stress. Diese Diagnose ist kostenlos." Lisa lachte auf. „Nein, ich bin wegen Kentin hier." „Tut mir leid, aber ich darf über Patienten.." „Ich weiß, entschuldigen Sie! Ich..." Lisa setzte sich auf die Armlehnen des Sofas das im Raum stand. „Sagen Sie nur eins: Diese Märchenbesessenheit. Woher kommt denn so was? Er glaubt fest, jeder sei eine Märchenfigur aus seinem Buch, das ist...verrückt." Alex lächelte. „Ich hoffe in seiner Gegenwart sagen Sie sowas nicht. Schon das Wort verrückt kann bereits Schaden anrichten. Wissen Sie, diese Geschichten... sind seine Sprache. E-E-Er weiß nicht, wie er komplexe Emotionen ausdrücken soll, also übersetzt er sie, so gut er kann. So kommuniziert er. Und er nutzt das Buch, um besser mit seinen Problemen klarzukommen." „Aber er hat das Buch seit über einem Monat. War er denn schon vorher Ihr Patient?" „Ah...ja, war er." „Dann ist es Laety, nicht wahr?" „Äh, seine Mutter ist eine... sehr komplizierte Frau und äh, all die Jahre waren ihre Versuche Zugang zu Kentin zu kriegen, ziemlich erfolglos." Alex ging zum Aktenschrank, zog eine Schublade hervor und holte Kens Akte heraus. „Werfen Sie einen Blick in die Akte." Er reichte sie ihr. „Dann verstehen Sie's." „Wieso tun Sie das?" „Nun, er redet viel über Sie. Sie sind wohl... wichtig für ihn." „Danke." „Bringen Sie sie... nur wieder zurück, ja?" Alex ging zur Tür und hielt sie ihr auf. „Und Miss Swan: Bitte seien Sie dem Jungen zuliebe vorsichtig, wenn er Sie an seinen Fantasien teilhaben lässt. Seine Vorstellungskraft zu zerstören... wäre verheerend." Lisa nickte und ging. Alex schloss die Tür und ging schnurstracks zum Kabeltelefon und rief jemanden an. „Sie hatten recht, sie war eben hier." Es war Laety. Sie saß in ihrem Büro. „Hat sie die Akte mitgenommen?" „Ja. Woher wussten Sie, dass sie mich aufsucht?" Laety lächelte böse. „Wer, glauben Sie, hat sie auf die Idee gebracht?"

Lisa lag auf ihrem Bett und ging Kentins Akte durch, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie öffnete und Dake stand davor. „Hallöchen. Falls Sie sich wegen der Bitte-nicht-stören-Schilder Sorgen machen, die sind alle noch heil." „Eigentlich komme ich wegen Dr. Alex Faraize. Sie beide hatten da wohl vorher einen Auseinandersetzung." Lisa stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nein." „Ich war auch verwundert, ich kenne Sie doch als schüchtern und äußert einfühlsam." Lisa grinste. „Er sagte, Sie wollten Kentins Akte einsehen und als er nein sagte, kamen Sie wieder und haben sie gestohlen." „Er selbst hat sie mir gegeben." „Leider erzählt er die Geschichte anders. Darf ich mich mal umsehen, oder brauch ich einen Durchsuchungsbefehl?" Resigniert öffnete Lisa die Tür ganz, seufzte, ging zum Bett und deutete darauf. „Suchen Sie vielleicht das hier?!" „Sie sind sehr zuvorkommend." grinste er. „Ich fürchte, Miss Swan, ich muss Sie erneut verhaften." Er holte die Handschellen raus und legte sie ihr an. „Sie wissen, dass ich reingelegt wurde, oder?" „Und darf ich auch fragen, von wem?"

Laety stolzierte zu Melodys Klasse, die gerade im Freien, vor der Schule unterrichtet wurde. Melody las vor: „Kohlensäure und Wasser verbinden sich!" Santana räusperte sich und Mel sah, ebenso wie Ken, auf. Sie klappte das Buch zu und ging zu ihr. „Darf ich mit meinem Sohn sprechen?" lächelte Laety. „Wir sind mitten im Unterricht. Ist es wichtig?" Laety starrte sie an. „Denken Sie, ich wäre hier, wenn nicht?!" Sie ging zu Kentin und nahm ihn beiseite. Sie gingen auf den Schulhof. „Kentin, Süßer, ich habe traurige Neuigkeiten. Die Frau, die du hergebracht hast, ist verhaftet worden. Sie ist in Dr. Faraizes Praxis eingebrochen, um seine Akten zu stehlen. Sie ist eine Betrügerin. Sie will etwas über uns rauskriegen, sodass sie uns damit erpressen kann. Nur deshalb ist sie hiergeblieben. Es tut mir leid." „Nein, tut es nicht." Verletzt sah sie ihn an. „Ich weiß, dass du etwas anderes denkst. Aber alles was ich will, ist dich zu beschützen. Ich meine es nur gut. Du wirst schon sehen. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung." Es klingelte. „Ich muss wieder zum Unterricht." Kentin lief zur Schule.

Erneut wurde Lisa abgelichtet. „Sie wissen, dass der Seelenklempner lügt?" fragte sie Dake. „Nach links bitte. Warum sollte er?" „Die Bürgermeisterin hat ihn angestiftet, sie muss was gegen ihn in der Hand haben. Er hat Angst vor ihr, wie alle in diesem...Kaff." Dake deutete zur anderen Seite und Lisa drehte sich. „Andere Seite bitte. Laety wirkt vielleicht ein wenig furchteinflößend, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemanden reinlegen würde." „Wie weit würde sie gehen? Wo hat sie ihre Finger drin?" „Na überall. Sie ist Bürgermeisterin." „Etwa auch bei der Polizei?" „Hey!" Ken kam mit Melody. „Kentin...Kentin, was machst du hier?" fragte Dake überrascht. „Seine Mutter hat ihm alles erzählt." sagte Mel. „Na klar hat sie das. Kentin, was immer sie dir erzählt hat..." setzte Lisa an. „Du bist ein Genie!" „Was?" „Ich weiß schon, was du vorhattest: Es ging um Informationen. Für... Operation Cobra." „Entschuldigung, ich kann nicht folgen." sagte Dake verwirrt. „Das ist nur für Eingeweihte, Sheriff. Und ich darf Sie hiermit einweihen, dass Miss Blanchard die Kaution bezahlt." „Tatsächlich?" fragte Lisa. „Wieso?" „Ich...äh.. vertraue Ihnen." sagte Melody. Ken sah grinsend von ihr zu Lisa. „Fein. Runter mit den Handschellen." Sie hielt Dake die Hände hin. „Ich muss was erledigen."

Laety saß in ihrem Büro und arbeitete, als sie eine Kettensäge hörte. Erschrocken sah sie aus dem Fenster und sah, wie Lisa eine Hälfte ihres Apfelbaumes fällen wollte. Sie stürmte nach unten. „Was zur Hölle tun Sie da?!" „Äpfel pflücken." antwortet Lisa gelassen und ließ die Kettensäge fallen. „Sind Sie noch bei Trost?!" „Ich schon. Aber Sie nicht, wenn Sie denken, Sie würden mich mit derart miesen kleinen Tricks einschüchtern. Wenn Sie sowas noch mal versuchen, komme ich wieder und mache Kleinholz. Sie können sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wozu ich fähig bin." zitierte Lisa sie. „Sie sind dran." sagte sie, während sie den Garten verließ. Wütend starrte Laety ihr hinterher.

_Laety stand wieder vor der Stelle, an der der Fluch nicht geklappt hatte. Ihr Vater kam zu ihr. „Vielleicht ist es am Besten so. Die Mächte, die Ihr heraufbeschwört mögen unbeherrschbar sein." Laety sah ihn an. „Oh, jetzt versuchst du mich zu beschützen?" „Dafür bin ich hier." „Ich weiß. Das tut keiner außer dir." „Euch beizustehen ist mein Leben." „Dann hilf mir zu ergründen, warum der Fluch unwirksam ist!" „Wenn Ihr das wissen wollt, müsst Ihr Euch an die Person wenden, die ihn Euch ursprünglich gab. Rache ist ein dunkler, einsamer Weg und wer ihn eingeschlagen hat, der findet nie mehr zurück." Spöttisch sah sie ihn an. „Wohin sollte ich schon zurückkehren?"_

_In Rumpelstilzchens Zelle krochen einige Ratten herum und ein roter Apfel lag auch dort. „Wir sind ganz unter uns, meine Liebe. Also zeig dich ruhig!" sang er wieder. Einer der Ratten verwandelte sich mit viel Rauch in Laety und sie knackte mit dem Nacken. „Ah." „Ahahahaha..." kicherte Rumpelstilzchen. „Der Fluch, den du mir einst gabst, zeigt keine Wirkung." Sie hatte die Schriftrolle dabei. „Oh...so sorgenvoll." Er rieb sich die Hände. „So so sorgenvoll." sang er. „Wie Snow White und ihr frischgebackener Gatte." „Was?" „Auch sie haben mich besucht." Rumpel steckte seinen Kopf durch das Gitter. Sogar seine Augen erinnerten an Reptilien. „Sie waren sehr beunruhigt. Wegen Euch. Und des Fluchs." Laety trat näher zu ihm. „Was hast du ihnen erzählt?" „Die Wahrheit! Das nichts die Dunkelheit aufhalten kann. Mit Ausnahme ihres noch ungeborenen Kindes. Wisst Ihr, ganz egal wie mächtig, jeden Fluch kann man brechen." Er grinste. „Ihr Kind ist der Schlüssel. Aber zuerst muss der Fluch natürlich ausgesprochen werden." „Sag, was hab ich falsch gemacht?" „Das hat seinen Preis." „Was willst du?" „Ganz einfach: In diesem neuen Land solls mir wohlergehen. Ich will ein gutes Leben." „Na gut, ich gebe dir Ländereien, gebe dir Reichtum." „Ich war noch nicht fertig." sang Rumpelstilzchen. „Ich will mehr." „Du willst immer mehr." „Ja...ja. Sollte ich.. in diesem neuen Land, je an Euch herantreten, dürft Ihr mir keinen meiner Wünsche abschlagen! Ihr habt zu tun, was immer ich verlange! Ich muss nur sagen: Bit-te!" sang er in einer schrillen Stimme. „Hah...!" „Dir ist doch klar, dass du dich an all dies gar nicht mehr erinnern wirst." „Wer trüge dann einen Schaden davon?" Laety lächelte. „Es gilt." Kichernd wich Rumpelstilzchen in seine Zelle zurück. „Wie verleihe ich nun diesem Fluch Wirkung?" „Opfert zuallererst ein Herz." „Ich opferte schon mein geliebtes Ross." Rumpel sprang nach vorn und packte sie an der Kehle. „Ein Pferd?! Wir sprechen hier vom Fluch aller Flüche und Ihr haltet ein Pferd für ausreichend?! Große Macht verlangt große Opfer. Ihr braucht ein Herz, das um ein Vielfaches kostbarer ist, verstanden?" „Sag, wie hoch der Preis ist." „Das Herz dessen, was Ihr am meisten liebt." Laety riss sich los. „Was ich am meisten liebte, starb wegen Snow White!" „Oh...fällt Euch niemand ein, den Ihr aufrichtig liebt? Dieser Fluch ist eben keine Kleinigkeit. Wollt Ihr Vergeltung, dann zahlt Ihr. Dazu müsst Ihr Euch nur eine einfache Frage stellen: Wie weit seid Ihr bereit zu gehen?" Sie beugte sich vor. „So weit es nötig ist." „Dann verschwendet doch bitte nicht weiter unsere Zeit und tut es. Ihr wisst doch, was Ihr liebt." Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte: „Geht und tötet es."_

Lisa schloss ihre Zimmertür auf und trat ein, als Granny sie ansprach. „Miss Swan? Es ist mir furchtbar unangenehm, ich muss Sie bitten auszuziehen. Es gibt hier wohl ein Keine-Verbrecher-Gesetz..." Lisa grinste verstehend. „Offenbar so eine städtische Verordnung." „Und das Büro der Bürgermeisterin hat Sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht." „Sie dürfen Ihre Sachen abholen, aber müssen Ihren Zimmerschlüssel abgeben." Lisa reichte ihr den Schlüssel.

Laety sammelte ihre Äpfel vom Rasen und der Sheriff kam dazu. Sie schnaubte. „Sie hat städtisches Eigentum zerstört. Sie gehört eingesperrt." „Schon wieder?" seufzte Dake. „Was soll das heißen?" „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es richtig ist, sie zu verhaften." Entsetzt starrte Laety ihn an und stand auf. „Lassen wir den Baum mal beiseite. Aber diese Akte hat sie keinesfalls gestohlen." „Oh, ist das so?" „Sie wirkte sehr überrascht, als ich sie darauf angesprochen habe." „Sie hatte Angst erwischt zu werden." sagte Laety und hob erneut ihre Äpfel auf. „Oder sie wurde reingelegt. In dem Fall hätte gelogen. Was nahelegt, dass ihn irgendjemand darum gebeten hat." sagte Dake. Wütend stand Laety wieder auf. „Können wir wirklich sicher sein, dass sein Gewissen nicht am Ende die Oberhand behält?" „Trübt da etwa eine romantische Ader das Urteilsvermögen? Damit eins klar ist: Ich bestimme hier wer Sheriff ist! Und das könnte schon morgen jemand anders sein." „Wenn ich sie wieder verhaften soll, dann tu ich das." „Gut." „Aber sie wird keine Ruhe geben. Und das heißt, die Auseinandersetzungen werden womöglich weiter eskalieren und vielleicht gelingt es auch sie zu vertreiben." „Es gelingt mir ganz sicher! Es geht hier um meinen Sohn. Ich will nur das Beste für ihn!" „Das hab ich schon verstanden.. aber falls dieser Krieg nicht aufhört, dann befürchte ich, dass Kentin den größten Schaden davonträgt." Traurig stieß Laety die Luft aus.

Lisa lief durch die Straße und versuchte ihre graue Cardigan Jacke überzuziehen. Sie sah zu ihrem Käfer und bemerkte, dass er eine Autokralle hatte. Ihr Handy klingelte und sie ging ran, während sie über die Straße zu ihrem Auto lief. „Ja?" Es war Laety. „Miss Swan, ich würde Ihnen gerne weiter Schwierigkeiten machen, aber... dadurch würde Ihr Verlangen nicht abzureisen, wahrscheinlich noch stärker." „Darauf können Sie wetten!" „Nun, dann ist es wohl an der Zeit Frieden zu schließen." Lisa war bei ihrem Auto angekommen und öffnete die Tür um ihre Lederjacke und die Märchenseiten von Kentin hineinzuwerfen. „Warum fahren Sie nicht zu mir ins Büro?" Wütend schlug Lisa die Autotür zu, was Laety hörte. „Oder Sie gehen. Was Sie bevorzugen." Lisa legte auf und lief kopfschüttelnd los.

„Ich beginne damit mich... zu entschuldigen, Miss Swan." Laety setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Lisa, die mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Sofa saß. „Was?" fragte sie überrascht. „Ich muss die Tatsache, dass Sie hierbleiben wollen akzeptieren." „Genau, das will ich." „Aber Sie wollen mir meinen Sohn wegnehmen." „Okay, das eins klar ist: Ich habe nicht vor ihn jemandem wegzunehmen." „Aber warum sind Sie dann hier?" „Ich weiß, ich habe mich nicht wie eine Mutter verhalten. Aber ich habe ihn geboren und inzwischen fühl ich mich verantwortlich, ich will sicher sein, dass es ihm gut geht. Je mehr Sie mich vertreiben wollen, desto größer wird mein Widerstand, besonders, wenn ich seine Schwierigkeiten sehe." „Sie glauben, er hat Schwierigkeiten?" „Er ist in Therapie. Ich konnte zwar nur ein paar Seiten lesen, bevor Sie mich verhaften ließen, aber Sie wissen vielleicht...Er denkt, jeder in dieser Stadt sei eine Figur aus einem Märchen." „Denken Sie das auch?" „Wieso sollte ich? Der arme Junge kann nicht zwischen Fantasie und Realität unterscheiden und seine Verwirrung nimmt zu. Das ist verrückt." „Du hältst mich für verrückt?!" erklang Kens verletzte Stimme, der in der Tür stand. „Kentin!" Lisa stand auf und wollte zu ihm rennen, doch Ken rannte weg. Lisa blieb stehen und stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüfte. „Wie lange stand er da?" „Lange genug." „Und Sie haben das gewusst." Wütend drehte Lisa sich zu Laety um, die triumphierend lächelnd immer noch seelenruhig in ihrem Sessel saß. „Weiß ich, dass mein Sohn jeden Donnerstag pünktlich um 17 Uhr in mein Büro kommt, damit ich mit ihm vor seiner Therapiesitzung etwas essen gehen kann? Sicher weiß ich das. Ich bin seine Mutter." Sie legte ihre Arme auf die Lehnen ihres Sessels und sagte: „Sie sind dran." „So was herzloses! Wie sind Sie nur so geworden?" Lisa verließ den Raum.

_Laety schritt durch einen Gang ihres Schlosses, der von Spiegeln übersät war, in denen sie nun der Magische Spiegel verfolgte. „Was ist? Habt Ihr Antworten? So erzählt doch! Euer Majestät? Euer Majestät!" Laetys Vater erleuchtete die Kerzen in dem Raum, in dem Laety das Schwert in der Wand stecken gehabt hatte. Ein Kamin brannte auch. Laety schritt hinein und ging an ihrem Vater vorbei, der sie ansprach. „Sagte Euch Rumpelstilzchen was Ihr wissen wolltet?" „Ja." antwortete Santana ohne ihn anzusehen. „Und?" Sie blieb stehen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es sagen soll...Ich habe Zweifel." Sie lief nervös Richtung Spiegel. „Vermag ich zu helfen? Was wird von Euch verlangt?" „Das Herz desjenigen zu opfern, den ich am meisten liebe..." „Meines." Traurig und verzweifelt schloss sie die Augen, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Vater, ich bin so ratlos..." „Mein Liebling. Bitte. Vielleicht muss es gar nicht sein." „Aber irgendetwas muss ich tun." „Lass alles hinter dir! Es mag eigennützig klingen, aber... du musst den Fluch nicht aussprechen." „Dennoch kann ich so nicht mehr weiterleben! Was mir Snow White angetan hat! Was sie mir weggenommen hat! Es frisst mich auf, Vater.. Allein schon ihre Existenz verspottet mich. Sie muss bestraft werden." „Wenn der Preis eine Lücke ist, die nie gefüllt werden kann, wieso nur? Denk bitte nicht mehr an Snow White und beginne neu! Wagen wir ein neues Leben." „Wie wäre dieses Leben?! All das, wofür ich gelebt habe wird verloren sein! All meine Macht wird schwinden und der letzte Rest meiner Würde!" zischte sie. „Macht ist verlockend, aber Liebe auch. Du kannst wieder Liebe finden." Sie fiel ihm in den Arm und schluchzte. „Ich will doch nur ein bisschen Glück." „Das Glück findet dich. Das weiß ich gewiss. Und wenn es erst mal da ist, werden wir beide wieder froh sein."_

_Eine Träne rollte Laetys Wange hinab. „Aber du musst dich entscheiden." fuhr ihr Vater fort. Sie schloss die Augen und eine weitere Träne entkam ihr. „Du hast wohl recht." Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und lächelte ihn an. „Ich werde glücklich sein. Jedoch nicht hier." Und sie riss ihm das Herz heraus und er fiel tot zu Boden. „Verzeih mir.." hauchte sie._

Es klopfte an Melodys Tür und sie öffnete. Lisa stand davor. „Hey." seufzte sie. „Ich wollte mich bedanken und ähm.. Ihnen das Geld zurückgeben." Sie reichte Melody einen Umschlag. „Wollen Sie vielleicht reden?" fragte Mel und ließ sie rein. Sie machte ihr und sich einen Kakao und holte Kekse. „Ist das Zimt?" fragte Lisa, nachdem sie einen Schluck genommen hatte. „Oh, tut mir leid, ich hätte fragen sollen, das ist ein Tick von mir. Stört es Sie?" „Überhaupt nicht." Mel bot ihr die Kekse an. „Nein, danke. Als Sie meine Kaution stellten, sagten Sie, Sie vertrauen mir. Wieso?" Melody nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kakao. „Ich bin von Ihrer Unschuld überzeugt." „Was den Diebstahl betrifft oder überhaupt?" hakte Lisa nach. „Suchen Sie sich was aus." lächelte Mel. Lisa lachte. „Unerheblich, ob ich etwas getan oder nicht getan habe... ich reise ab. Danke für alles, aber ich glaube es ist besser so. Wenn ich bleibe, wird Kentin nur wieder verletzt. „Was würde passieren, wenn Sie gehen? Wenn Sie wirklich nur an sein Wohlergehen denken, dann bleiben Sie besser hier. Sie sorgen sich um ihn. Wer soll Kentin beschützen, wenn Sie es nicht tun?"

Ken saß bei Alex in der Therapiestunde, hielt Alex' Regenschirm und starrte auf den Boden.

„Und du willst wirklich nicht darüber reden? Du weißt, der Schirm ist so was wie mein Glücksbringer. Glaubst du deshalb, ich wär Jiminy Cricket?" „Ich glaube an überhaupt nichts mehr." Resigniert legte Ken den Schirm weg und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Lisa kam herein, die Seiten in der Hand. „Miss Swan! Hören Sie, es tut mir leid, die Bürgermeisterin hat..." „Ich weiß. Keine Sorge, ich versteh schon. Kentin, es tut mir leid." „Mit dir rede ich nich mehr." „Wenn sie erfährt, dass Sie hier sind.." „Ist mir egal." Lisa ging vor Ken in die Hocke. „Kentin, der einzige Grund aus dem ich geblieben bin, bist du. Ich wollte dich gern kennenlernen." „Du hältst mich für verrückt!" „Nein, ich halte den Fluch für verrückt! Und wie, aber...das bedeutet nicht, dass es ihn nicht gibt." Ken sah sie immer noch nicht an. Lisa seufzte. „Es fällt mir schwer daran zu glauben, aber auf dieser Welt gibt es so viele verrückte Sachen. Was weiß ich schon, vielleicht ist alles wahr." „Aber du sagtest zu meiner Mom..." „Nur was sie hören sollte. Aber ich weiß, falls der Fluch wirklich echt ist, können wir ihn nur brechen, wenn es uns gelingt die böse Königin.." Nun sah Kentin sie endlich an. „..davon zu überzeugen, dass wir nicht daran glauben. Denn dann wird sie uns in Ruhe lassen. Darum geht es doch in Operation Cobra, oder?" Alex lächelte und Kentin fing auch an zu lächeln. „Wir legen eine falsche Fährte." Ken setzte sich auf. „Wirklich gut!" „Ich hab die Seiten gelesen und du hast recht, es ist gefährlich. Und wir können nur eines tun, damit sie sie nie zu sehen kriegt." Und Lisa stand auf und warf die Seiten in das Feuer, das im Kamin brannte. Sie stieß die Luft aus, drehte sich zu Ken um und sagte: „Jetzt sind wir im Vorteil." Kentin sprang auf und umarmte sie fest. Lisa erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich hab gewusst, dass du mir glauben würdest." „Genau das hab ich vor." Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und hielt ihn eine Armeslänge von sich weg und sagte: „Und nichts, nicht mal ein Fluch, hält mich davon ab." Ken lächelte glücklich und umarmte sie erneut.

_Laety war bei der Stelle, an der der Fluch gewirkt werden sollte, das Feuer brannte und sie warf das Herz ihres Vaters hinein. Und tatsächlich zeigte es Wirkung und der Fluch ging los._

_Später ging sie zum Grab ihres Vaters und legte eine schwarze Rose darauf. Auf dem Grabstein stand Kentin..geliebter Vater..._

Glücklich lief Kentin mit Lisa durch die dunkle Straße.

Laety versuchte den Schaden an ihrem Baum zu minimieren, als Leigh Gold zu ihr trat. „Hier sieht's ja schlimm aus." sagte er. „Nicht mehr lange. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Gold?" „Ich war in der Gegend und dachte, ich schau mal vorbei. Ich freu mich, dass Sie bester Laune sind." Laety lachte. „Nun, es war ein guter Tag. Ich habe die Stadt von einem unerwünschtem Ärgernis befreit." „Lisa Swan? Wirklich?" „Ja. Wahrscheinlich ist sie bereits auf dem Weg nach Boston." Leigh pflückte einen Apfel. „Oh...da wär ich mir nicht so sicher." grinste er. „Sie ging vorher mit Ihrem Jungen die Hauptstraße runter. Sahen aus, wie die allerdicksten Freunde." „Was?!" „Besser, Sie wären zu mir gekommen. Falls Miss Swan ein Problem für Sie ist, bin ich gern bereit zu helfen, aber natürlich nicht umsonst." Laety lachte. „Ich habe nicht vor, mit Ihnen weiterhin Geschäfte zu machen." sagte sie und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Denken Sie da an was Bestimmtes?" fragte Leigh. Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm. „Das wissen Sie genau!" „Oh, richtig ja... Ich habe Ihnen den Jungen gebracht. Kentin... übrigens ein äußerst hübscher Name. Wie sind Sie auf ihn gekommen?" Laety drehte sich etwas erkennend zu ihm um. „Wollten Sie, dass sie hierher kommt?! Das scheint Ihnen zu gefallen, nicht wahr? Sie haben Kentin doch nicht zufällig gefunden." „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" „Woher haben Sie ihn?" Leigh lächelte leicht. „Wissen Sie etwas?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen." sagte er. „Das glaub ich nicht.." Leigh grinste schief. „Wer ist diese Frau, seine Mutter, diese... Lisa Swan?" „Ich würde sagen, Sie bilden sich ein, genau zu wissen, wer sie ist. Jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen." Leigh wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Laety versperrte ihm den Weg. „Sagen Sie mir, was Sie über sie wissen!" „Ich werde Ihnen gar nichts sagen. Ich schlage vor, Sie entschuldigen mich. Bitte." Er biss in den Apfel, warf ihn am Gartentor hinter sich und ließ sie erschüttert zurück.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Joa, erinnert er sich, oder nicht? o.o

Morgen kommt schon das nä, ich mach täglich, hab einiges aufzuholen ^^


	3. Der Fall Snow White

Bisher noch nichts, T^T aber trotzdem 2 weitere Kapis heute

Hoffe euch gefällt diese Kapitel!

LG

Ronjale55

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Im Märchenwald wurde ein Reh im Wald durch eine weiße Kutsche verjagt, die von Soldaten eskortiert wurde. Im Innern saßen Prinz Charming, er hatte blonde Haare und bernsteinfarbene Augen, und Prinzessin Abigail. "Gefällt Euch die Aussicht, meine Liebe?" fragte Charming lächelnd seine Verlobte. Sie entfaltete genervt und eingebildet ihren blauen Fächer, passend zu dem blauen Kleid, das sie trug. Außerdem trug sie ziemlich wertvolle Diamant-Ohrringe. Sie hatte lange lila Haare und blaue Augen. "Ich kenne hübschere. Und wie lange das dauert! Die Trollstrasse wäre schneller gewesen." Die Kutsche ruckelte. "Nicht so holprig gewesen!" Charming überprüfte eine kleine Tasche, die neben ihm lag. "Hört Ihr mir überhaupt zu?" "Natürlich." Der Kutscher brachte die Pferde zum Stehen. "Was ist denn?" fragte Abigail. Charming stieg aus der Kutsche um nachzusehen und ließ die Tasche liegen. Ein umgestürzter Baum versperrte den Weg, den die Soldaten nun inspizierten. "Keine Sorge, nur ein umgestürzter Baum." rief Charming zur Kutsche zurück um Abigail zu beruhigen. Er trat näher. Während er und die Soldaten den Baum untersuchten, landete jemand auf der Kutsche. Jemand in beigefarbenen Kleidern. Charming untersuchte die Bruchstelle und erkannte etwas. "Mylord, was ist denn?" fragte ein Soldat. "Sieh genau hin. Dieser Baum wurde abgesägt. Ein Hinterhalt!" Derjenige, der auf der Kutsche gelandet war, griff nun hinein und klaute die kleine Tasche. Abigail erschrak und schrie auf. Charming und die Soldaten rannten los. Der Dieb, der einen grünen Umhang, samt Kapuze trug, klaute ein Pferd und floh. Charming sprang auf ein anderes und verfolgte ihn. "Bleib stehen!" Er ritt neben ihn und sprang ihn an und katapultierte sich und ihn vom Pferd. Charming rappelte sich auf und eilte zum Dieb, welcher noch auf dem Boden lag, ihm den Rücken zuwandte und sein Gesicht verbarg. "Zeig dein Gesicht, du Feigling!" Charming hob die Faust und zerrte ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf. Es war... Snow White. Sie trug eine braune Fellweste unter dem Umhang. Überrascht ließ er sie los. "Du bist ein Mädchen." "Eine Frau." grinste Snow, tastete nach einem Stein auf dem Waldboden und schlug ihn Charming ins Gesicht. Dann rappelte sie sich hoch und rannte zu ihrem Pferd. "Du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken!" schrie Charming ihr wütend nach und hielt sich den blutenden Mund. "Wo du auch bist, ich werde dich immer finden!" Snow sah über die Schulter und lächelte. _

Melody saß bei einem Date mit Dr. Charly Whale und nahm abwesend einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. " Äh..wo waren wir? Sagten Sie gerade, Sie hätten 15 Kinder?" lachte Charly ungläubig. "Nein! Guter Gott, nein!" sagte sie panisch. Charly lachte. "Nur in meiner Klasse. Ich unterrichte sie. Sie lernen sie morgen kennen, sie kommen im Rahmen des freiwilligen Sozialdienstes in Ihre Praxis." "Ja... das ist ein wirklich.. tolles Programm." Charly hörte nicht mehr zu, da Iris in einer sexy roten Hotpants kellnerte. "Natürlich will ich selbst keine 15 Kinder haben. Ich meine... Ich meine, nicht, dass ich keine Kinder haben will. Ich will Kinder, heiraten, wahre Liebe, all das." Sie schloss die Augen. "Aber das ist selbstverständlich..." Nun bemerkte sie, das Charlys Blick Iris' Hintern galt. "ein ziemlich unpassendes Thema für die erste Verabredung." schloss sie. "Hm?" "Iris!" "Ja, Melody?" "Die Rechnung, bitte."

Traurig lief Melody durch die dunkle, windige Straße bis sie Lisa sah, die in ihrem Käfer saß und Wohnungsanzeigen in der Zeitung durch sah. "Hey. Alles OK?" Lisa sah auf. "Oh, ich hab schon so viel mitgemacht, da kommt im Auto zu schlafen nicht mal unter die Top 10." "Sie schlafen hier?" "Nur wenn ich nichts finde." "Sie wollen also hier bleiben. Kentin zuliebe." lächelte Melody. Lisa stieg aus. "Ja genau. Aber hier gibt es nicht gerade viele Mietangebote. Eigentlich gar keine. Ist das normal?" "Liegt wohl am Fluch." grinste Mel. Lisa seufzte. "Warum sind Sie noch unterwegs?" " Naja, ich bin Lehrerin, nicht Nonne. Ich hatte ein Date..." Sie sah zu Boden. "Sieht ja so aus, als wärs toll gelaufen." "So toll wie es immer bei mir läuft." seufzte Mel. "Hat er wenigstens bezahlt?" Melody schüttelte den Kopf. "Mm-mm." Lisa seufzte. „Naja. Wenn das alles so einfach wäre, wärs ja reizlos. Also, falls Sie nichts finden... ich hätte noch ein Zimmer." bot Melody an. Überrascht sah Lisa sie an. „Danke, aber... für eine Wohngemeinschaft bin ich leider nicht geeignet. Ich bin lieber allein." „Na dann. Gute Nacht." lächelte Melody. „Viel Glück mit Kentin." wünschte sie noch, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte. „Ja.." Lisa sah ihr nach.

Es war der freiwillige Sozialdienst im Krankenhaus und überall waren die Schulkinder von Melody, sie selbst war auch da. Sie hatten ein Plakat aufgehängt und Mel verteilte wieder Blumen. Sie sah, dass Ken in dem Raum mit John Doe alias Prinz Charming saß. Kentin streckte die Hand aus um ihn zu berühren, da unterbrach Melody ihn. „Kentin! Hilfst du uns ein bisschen beim Dekorieren?" „Wird Mr. Doe denn wieder gesund, Miss Blanchard?" Melody lächelte. „Sein Name ist nicht John Doe, Kentin. So nennt man nur Leute von denen man nicht weiß, wer sie sind." „Wissen Sie denn wer er ist?" Melody schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher. „Nein. Ich stelle ihm nur gelegentlich Blumen hin." „Was hat er denn?" „Ich weiß nicht. Er liegt schon so da, seit ich ehrenamtlich hier arbeite." „Hat er... keine Familie oder Freunde?" Mel schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat sich niemand gemeldet." „Dann... ist er ganz allein.." „Ja. Ziemlich traurig." Kentin sah ihn an, er hatte eine Narbe unter dem Mund, grinste und sah wieder zu Melody. „Und Sie kennen ihn ganz sicher nicht?" „Da bin ich ganz sicher, komm Kentin. Raus mit dir." Sie verstrubbelte ihm kurz die Haare, bevor sie aus dem Raum gingen. Ken warf einen letzten Blick zu „John Doe", dann schloss Mel die durchsichtige Tür.

„Ich hab deinen Vater gefunden." sagte Kentin, öffnete das Märchenbuch an dem Bild, als Charming wütend Snow hinterher rief und die Wunde von dem Steinangriff von ihr hielt. Ken zeigte Lisa das Bild, die neben ihm auf dem Spielplatz-Gerüst-Schloss saß. Lisa öffnete unbehaglich den Mund. „Kentin...!" „Er liegt im Krankenhaus! Im Koma. Siehst du die Narbe? Er hat genau dieselbe!" „Na und, Narben haben viele Leute." „An der gleichen Stelle! Versteh doch, was das bedeutet! Der Fluch trennt sie voneinander. Das Koma. Jetzt ist jeder ohne den anderen. Sagen wir Miss Blanchard, wir haben ihren Prinz Charming gefunden." Lisa hob abwehrend die Hand. „Okay, Kleiner, jemanden erzählen, dass sein Seelenverwandter im Koma liegt, ist nicht sehr hilfreich. Kein Happy End zu kriegen ist schmerzhaft genug, aber jemanden falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, ist noch schlimmer." "Was, wenn ich recht habe? Wir wissen, wer die beiden sind. Jetzt müssen sie es erfahrn." „Und wie soll das, deiner Meinung nach vor sich gehen?" „Es muss ihnen wieder einfallen! Wenn Miss Blanchard ihre Geschichte John Doe vorliest, wird er sich vielleicht wieder erinnern, wer er ist!" Lisa beugte sich vor, atmete ein und dachte kurz nach. „Okay." „Okay?!" fragte Ken überrascht. „Ja, wir machen das. Aber auf meine Art. Ich werde sie fragen."

Melody hatte wieder Kakao vorbereitet, drehte sich zu Lisa um, reichte ihr eine Tasse und sagte: „Sie wollen, dass ich einem Komapatienten vorlese?" „Ja, Kentin glaubt, er hilft ihm sich zu erinnern, wer er war." Lisa lehnte auf der anderen Seite von Melodys Kücheninsel. „Und was denkt er, wer er war?" „Prinz Charming." „Und wenn ich Snow White bin... denkt er... ich... und er..." Lisa grinste. „Er hat eine sehr lebhafte Fantasie, aber das ist der Punkt. Ich kann ihn nicht mit Worten überzeugen, aber wenn er es selbst sieht... Spielen Sie mit, tun Sie was er sagt, dann wird er vielleicht... nur vielleicht.." „...erkennen, dass es wirklich nur Märchen sind." ergänzte Melody. „Das es so was wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick nicht gibt und dann sieht er die Realität so wie sie ist." Sie nahm einen Schluck. „Ja, so was in der Art." „Tja...traurigerweise ist dieser Plan ziemlich genial. Er begreift die Wahrheit und es tut nicht weh." Lisa grinste und holte das Märchenbuch hervor. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, das wir uns alle morgen zum Frühstück bei Granny's treffen und Sie erzählen uns wie's gelaufen ist." „Also. Dann mach ich mich mal bereit für mein Rendezvous. Bei dem mal wieder nur ich rede..."

Melody saß nun auf John Does Bett und hatte das Märchenbuch auf dem Schoß. „Es mag Ihnen seltsam vorkommen, aber... ich tu das für einen...Freund. Also haben Sie bitte etwas Nachsicht." Sie öffnete das Buch und fing an vorzulesen. „Als der Prinz den Dieb auf seinem Pferd durch den finsteren Wald verfolgte, fragte sich seine missgelaunte Verlobte, wie lange es wohl dauern sollte, bis sie endlich ihre Reise würden fortsetzen können... Der Dieb sprang über einen Wacholderbusch... da trafen sich ihre Blicke..." Mel fing an zu lächeln. „Sie brauchten keine Worte um auszusprechen, was sie tief im Herzen empfanden. Denn hier, im Schatten der Trollbrücke ward ihre Liebe geboren. Sie wurden gewahr, was auch immer sie bisher getrennt hatte, sie würden von nun an..." John Doe griff nach ihrer Hand. Melody erschrak und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, doch seine Hand lag auf ihrer.

Sie holte Dr. Whale. „Nein, ich bin mir sicher er wacht auf! Er.. er hat nach meiner Hand gegriffen.." Sie lächelte. Charly untersuchte ihn und die Geräte. „Es hat sich nichts verändert, alles so wie immer. Was hatten Sie hier zu suchen?" „Oh, ich hab ihm nur was vorgelesen. Ein Märchen..." „Ah. Vielleicht sind Sie dabei eingenickt und haben das nur geträumt.." „Nein, ich habe nicht geträumt!" beharrte Melody. „Miss Blanchard, ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, was ich sehe und ich sehe nichts. Manchmal gibt es zwar winzige Schwankungen in den Überwachungswerten, vielleicht haben Sie Unregelmäßigkeiten bemerkt.." Mel sah traurig auf den Boden. „.. und fehlinterpretiert. Wieso gehen Sie nicht nach Hause und ruhen sich aus? Falls sich hier was tut, ruf ich Sie an, ok?" Melody nickte, nahm das Buch und verließ den Raum. Charly sah zu Charming, holte sein Handy heraus, wählte und räusperte sich. Laety meldete sich. „Ja?" „Hier ist Dr. Whale. Ich sollte Sie anrufen, wenn sich bei unserem John Doe etwas tut. Das ist eben passiert." Laety stand alarmiert von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. „Was?!" „Eine Ehrenamtliche sagte, er hat nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und wir haben eine Erhöhung der Hirnaktivität festgestellt." „Und wer war diese Helferin?" „Melody Blanchard." Laety legte wütend auf.

Melody saß auf ihrem Bett und schlug das Märchenbuch auf. Bei einem Bild in dem Snow White eine runde Laterne trug, hielt sie inne.

_Snow White packte ihr Hab und Gut in einen Sack und hängte sich einen herzförmigen Anhänger um den Hals. Dann verließ sie ihr Versteck, eine Höhle. Sie sah ein letztes Mal zurück und als sie weiterlief trat sie in eine getarnte Falle, ein Netz, das nun hochgezogen wurde. Sie schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte wütend zu entkommen. Charming lachte und trat aus seinem Versteck hervor. Snow knurrte wütend, als sie ihn erkannte. „Ich sagte doch, ich finde dich! Was du auch tust, ich werde dich immer finden." Triumphierend lächelnd blieb er vor der Falle stehen und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme. „Ist das die einzige Art, wie du an Frauen rankommst? Mit einer dämlichen Falle?" „Genau das Richtige für diebischen Abschaum." schoss Charming zurück. Snow lachte höhnisch auf. „Du bist ja n richtiger Prinz Charming. „Ich habe auch einen Namen." Mir egal! Charming passt schon." Er grinste. „Jetzt lass mich runter, Charming!" Der Prinz lachte. „Ich lasse dich frei, wenn du mir den Schmuck wiedergibst, den du mir gestohlen hast." „Ich trag keinen Schmuck." „Natürlich, nicht zu übersehen." „Was soll das bedeuten? Ist das eine Beleidigung?" „Oh, na klar, verzeih. Wie kann ich nur eine abfällige Bemerkung über jemanden machen, der mich BESTOHLEN hat?! Wo ist mein Schmuck?" Snow seufzte, dann lächelte sie. „Ich hab alles verkauft." „Was?!" „Was kümmerts dich, du hast wahrscheinlich noch ganz andere Schätze." sagte sie abfällig. „Diese waren einzigartig. Darunter war ein Ring, der meiner Mutter gehörte und jener Ring war bestimmt für.." „Diese hochnäsige Nervensäge? Deshalb der ganze Aufwand?" „Sie ist meine Verlobte!" Snow hob belustigt die Augenbrauen und lachte. „Dann viel Glück. Was hast du denn dafür bekommen, dass du dieser Vereinigung zugestimmt hast?" grinste sie. „Wie bitte?!" „Ich weiß doch, wie das läuft. Wahre Liebe? Die gibt es nicht. All diese Ehen werden arrangiert und es geht nur ums Geschäft. Und Liebe auf den ersten Blick oder nach dem ersten Kuss ist nur eine Lüge. Lasst mich raten: Ihr Königreich will sich das Eure einverleiben und das ist, was? Ein letzter Versuch einen Krieg zu verhindern?" spottete sie. „So ist das überhaupt nicht! Es ist ein Zusammenschluss, aber das geht dich gar nichts an! Ich sag dir wie's weiter geht." „Mh-mm." „Ich werde dich losschneiden und du bringst mich zu dem, der meinen Schmuck hat. Und dann bekomme ich meinen Ring wieder." „Mm-mm." schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich?" „Weil du nicht willst, dass ich jemandem erzähle, wer du in Wahrheit bist." Grinsend zog Charming aus der Innentasche seines Hemdes einen Steckbrief von ihr. „Snow White. Hilf mir, meinen Ring wieder zu kriegen oder ich liefere dich den Truppen der Königin aus. Und ich denke mal, die Königin ist nicht so...charmant wie ich." Snow seufzte. „Gut. Dann will ich der „wahren Liebe" nicht im Weg stehen." Charming zog sein Schwert und durchtrennte das Seil, das das Netz hielt. Aufschreiend plumpste Snow zu Boden. _

Lisa lief zu Kentin im Grannys und strich über eine neue seidene graue Bluse. „Danke für die Bluse. Gehört die deiner Mom?" Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. "Das kriegt die gar nicht mit." "Was denkt sie überhaupt wo du steckst?" "Beim Videospielen." grinste er. "Und sie glaubt das?" "Sie will es glauben, also glaubt sie's." "Na sieh mal an." "Mhm." Mel betrat Grannys. "Da ist sie." flüsterte Kentin aufgeregt. "Hey, keine hohen Erwartungen. Wir fangen gerade erst an, OK?" Melody kam zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Ken auf die Sitzbank. "Er ist aufgewacht." "Was?" fragte Lisa entgeistert. "Ich wusste es!" freute sich Kentin. "Also, nicht richtig aufgewacht, aber er.. er griff nach meiner Hand." "Er erinnert sich!" "Was sagte der Arzt?" fragte Lisa. "Das ich's mir eingebildet hätte, aber ich bin nicht verrückt, ich weiß was passiert ist." "Wir müssen nochmal mal hin. Lesen Sie ihm weiter vor!" Melody sah ihn kurz an, dann nickte sie. "Gehen wir!" Sie standen auf. Verdattert blieb Lisa sitzen. "Wartet...wartet. Was?!" Sie stand auch auf. "Wenn ich durchdringen konnte, wir eine Verbindung hatten..." "Glauben Sie etwa..." "Dass er Prinz Charming ist? Nicht doch! Aber irgendwie, auf irgendeine Art habe ich ihn berührt." lächelte sie und ging Kentin hinterher. Verdutzt folgte Lisa ihnen.

Im Krankenhaus rannte Ken voraus zu John Does Zimmer."Sie haben Recht, da passiert was!" rief er. Sheriff Dake stand vor der Tür. "Kentin! Geh nicht weiter." "Was ist los? Geht's um John Doe, geht's ihm gut?" fragte Melody besorgt. Dake seufzte und sah sie ernst an. "Er ist weg." Lisa verschränkte die Arme und Dake gab den Blick in das Zimmer frei. Am leeren Bett von John Doe stand Laety.

Sie verließ den Raum und lächelte fragend. "Was haben Sie hier zu suchen? Und du?" Sie griff nach Kentins Arm und zog ihn zu sich. "Ich dachte, du bist in der Spielhalle. Seit wann belügst du mich?" "Was ist mit John Doe los? Hat ihn jemand... mitgenommen?" fragte Melody besorgt. "Wissen wir noch nicht. Seine Schläuche waren rausgerissen, es muss aber kein Kampf gewesen sein." antwortete Dake. "Was hast du getan?!" rief Ken anklagend und sah Laety an. "Du denkst, ich hatte was damit zu tun?" "Schon eigenartig, dass die Bürgermeisterin hier ist." meldete Lisa sich zu Wort. "Ich bin nur hier, weil ich sein Notfallkontakt bin." "Sie kennen ihn?" fragte Mel überrascht. "Ich habe ihn gefunden. Vor Jahren, am Straßenrand und ohne Ausweis. Ich habe ihn hierher gebracht." antwortete Laety. Dr. Whale trat zu ihnen. "Sie hat ihm das Leben gerettet." "Wird er wieder gesund?" fragte Melody besorgt. "Gesund? Der Mann wurde jahrelang ständig überwacht und künstlich ernährt. Er muss schnellstens hierher zurück, sonst bleibt seine... Gesundheit für immer ein Wunschtraum." sagte Charly. "Dann hören wir auf zu quatschen und fangen an zu suchen." meinte Lisa und wollte sich auf den Weg machen. "Das werden wir tun. Halten Sie sich da raus, Schätzchen." stoppte Laety sie. Lisa wandte sich wieder zu ihr um. "Und da ich Sie ja leider nicht von meinem Sohn fernhalten kann, werde ich wohl meinen Sohn von Ihnen fernhalten müssen." Sie nahm Kentin bei der Hand und ging zu Lisa. "Viel Spaß mit der Bluse. Denn was anderes kriegen Sie nicht." Laety wandte sich zu Dake. "Sheriff. Finden Sie John Doe. Sie haben Dr. Whale gehört. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Dake nickte und Laety ging mit Kentin im Schlepptau. Dake seufzte. "Doktor, wann haben Sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?" "Vor etwa 12 Stunden." "Dann checken wir diesen Zeitraum mal..." sagte Dake.

Nun waren Dake, Lisa und Melody im Überwachungsraum in dem Leroy und ein Wachmann, der aussah wie Sleepy, passenderweise gähnte er gerade, Dienst hatten. Auf seinem Schild stand Walter. "Sie beide hatten als einzige Dienst hier? Und Sie haben nichts gesehen?" fragte Dake. "Rein gar nichts." antwortete Walter. "Ist irgendwer vorbeigelaufen?" fragte Lisa. "Ich hab nichts gesehen." sagte Wes. Dake stieß frustriert die Luft aus. "Miss Blanchard, ist Ihnen was aufgefallen, als Sie mit Ihrer Klasse hier waren?" "Ich glaube nicht.." Lisa trat vor und nahm das Video genauer unter die Lupe. "Das ist nicht das richtige Band! Das ist doch die Station, die Kentins Klasse dekoriert hat. Wäre das von letzter Nacht, würden überall Plakate hängen." erkannte Lisa. "Pff. Du bist wieder eingepennt." sagte Leroy anklagend und deutete zu Walter. "Du verpetzt mich?" Leroy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich will nicht dafür gefeuert werden." "Dafür trink ich nicht in der Arbeit!" "Gentleman, das reicht! Wo ist das richtige Band?" fragte Dake.

Sie legten es ein und tatsächlich: Darauf war zu sehen, wie John Doe durch eine Tür verschwand. Melody seufzte erleichtert. "Er ist allein weggegangen. Es geht ihm gut." lächelte sie. "Das ist 4 Stunden her. Wohin führt diese Tür?" fragte Lisa. "Richtung Wald." sagte Leroy. Erschrocken sahen Melody und Lisa ihn an.

_Snow White und Prinz Charming waren auf dem Weg durch den Wald, um Charmings Schmuck zu holen. Er verhielt sich sehr gentlemanlike ihr gegenüber, hielt ihr die Hand hin und half ihr den Rest des Weges über einen Baumstamm zu balancieren. Er trug ihren Sack mit den Habseligkeiten. Dann waren sie wieder auf normalem Boden und gingen weiter. Snow drehte den herzförmigen Anhänger in ihren Händen, ihr grüner Umhang steckte im Sack. Charming sah es. "Von wegen, keinen Schmuck tragen. Und was ist das da?!" "Geht dich nichts an." Charming nahm es ihr weg. Snow schrie auf. "Vorsicht! Das ist eine Waffe!" "Was? Staub? Wie kann Staub eine Waffe sein?" fragte er. "Feenstaub!" Snow versuchte es ihm wegzunehmen, aber er zog es weg. "Ich dachte, das wär was Gutes." "Wenn er von einer guten Fee kommt, aber der hier ist tödlich. Er verwandelt den furchterregendsten Gegner in etwas, das man leicht bezwingen kann." Sie versuchte es wieder, jedoch ohne Erfolg. "Wieso hast du mich verschont?" fragte er grinsend und steckte den Anhänger in eine Innentasche seines Hemdes. "Zu schade für dich." Er lachte und sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und lief weiter. "Er ist schwer zu bekommen. Ich brauche ihn für eine bestimmte Person." "Ah. Die Königin. Du hast sehr viel Zorn in dir, Snow." "Auf diesen Plakaten stehen nur Lügen. Dennoch befahl sie ihrem Jäger, mir das Herz herauszuschneiden." "Was ist geschehen?" "Naja, nicht jeder ist ein gefühlskalter Adliger. Er hatte Mitleid und ließ mich ziehen. Seit dem verstecke ich mich hier im Wald und versuche mir so viel zusammenzurauben, das ich von hier weg kann. In ein anderes Königreich flüchten. Wo mich keiner findet. Wo mir niemand wehtut." "Klingt einsam." Snow grinste und blieb stehen. "Immer noch besser, als eine Zwangsheirat." "Ich beraube keine Unschuldigen!" "Bis heute habe ich nur die Königin bestohlen, ich dachte es wäre einer ihrer Kutschen. Niemand sonst fährt hier entlang!" "Es ist der schönere Weg." "Tja, Glück für mich. Alles was ich tue, Charming, dient einzig meinem Überleben. Sie will mich tot sehen." Sie gingen weiter. "Was hast du...getan, dass sie so wütend auf dich ist?" "Sie beschuldigt mich, dass ich ihr Leben zerstört habe." "Hast du das?" "Ja."_

_Sie kamen zu einem Fluss, Snow hob einige Äste von einem Baum beiseite und sagte: "Ich hab Durst. Darf ich?" Charming nickte. "Sicher. Aber beeil dich." Sie traten näher heran und Snow schöpfte sich mit der Hand Wasser aus dem Fluss und trank es. Sie sah zu Charming, der sich auch hinkniete und einen Schluck nahm. Sie stand auf und als er aufstand, rammte sie ihr Knie gegen seine Brust und schubste ihn in den Fluss. Er wurde weg getrieben, da er überrumpelt war. Sie kramte ein kleines Täschchen aus dem Sack und rannte los. Als sie auf der Straße ankam, blieb sie stehen und wollte in die andere Richtung weiterlaufen, doch dort standen 3 schwarze Soldaten der Königin auf schwarzen Pferden. Erschrocken blieb sie stehen. Der mittlere Soldat, dessen Gesicht man als einzigstes sehen konnte, lachte auf, während die anderen 2 hinter Snow ritten um ihr den Fluchtweg zu versperren. "Ha. Na, wen haben wir denn da?" Snow griff reflexartig nach ihrem Anhänger, der doch nicht mehr um ihren Hals hing. Der Soldat stieg böse lächelnd vom Pferd. "Das Versteckspiel ist zu Ende. Die Königin will dein Herz." Er zog einen übel aussehenden spitzen Dolch aus der Scheide und kam auf sie zu. "Und wir werden sie nicht enttäuschen..."_

Dake, Melody und Lisa stapften durch den dunklen Wald auf der Suche nach John Doe. Lisa trug nun ihre rote Lederjacke über Laetys Bluse. Dake blieb stehen. "Was ist denn?" fragte Mel. "Die Spur endet hier." sagte Dake. "Ach und ich dachte, Fährtenlesen sei Ihre Spezialität." sagte Lisa spöttisch. "Einen Moment, ja? Stören Sie mich nicht. Ich habs gleich." "Schon gut. Tschuldigung." Melody wandte sich zu Lisa. "War es nicht auch mal Ihr Job, Leute wiederzufinden?" "Klar, nur...die Leute, die ich suche, finde ich an Orten wie...Vegas." "Ah." "Und nur sehr selten im Wald." "Ne interessante Arbeit, Leute aufzuspüren. Wie kommt man dazu?" "Menschen hab ich eigentlich schon immer gesucht. So lange ich zurück denke." "Wie kamen Sie dazu? Ihre Eltern?" Lisa sah erschrocken zu Melody. "Kentin sagte mir, dass Sie... dass Ihre Vergangenheit seiner in gewisser Weise ähnlich war. Haben Sie sie je gefunden?" "Hängt davon ab, wen Sie fragen..." Sie hörten zerbrechende Äste und drehten sich erschrocken um. Kentin kam angerannt, eine große gelbe Taschenlampe in der Hand. "Kentin!" "Habt ihr ihn schon gefunden?!" "Noch nicht, aber du dürftest gar nicht hier sein.." sagte Lisa. "Ich kann helfen! Ich weiß, wo er hingeht." "Und wohin?" fragte Melody. "Er ist auf der Suche nach Ihnen."

_Snow White wurde von einem der 2 anderen Soldaten gegen einen Baum gedrückt, während der Soldat mit dem Dolch seinen Dolch schärfte und näher trat. "Halt sie fest." Der dritte Soldat saß noch auf seinem Pferd. Er hob seinen Dolch hoch über seinen Kopf und wollte gerade zustoßen, als ihn ein Dolch im Rücken traf und er zusammenbrach. Charming stand auf einer Anhöhe, zog sein Schwert und lief zum Soldaten, der Snow White festhielt. Dieser zog sein Schwert, ließ sie los und stellte sich Charming. Charming kämpfte gegen ihn und Snow sah zu. Dann bemerkte sie ein unbemanntes Pferd in der Nähe und rannte darauf zu, um zu flüchten. Doch der Reiter bemerkte es und schnappte sie sich, bevor sie das Pferd erreicht hatte und legte sie quer vor sich über den Pferderücken, sodass sie dich nicht wehren konnte. "Nein!" rief sie entsetzt. Charming fegte seinem Gegner gerade die Beine weg und bemerkte dann Snows Entführung. Schnell schnappte er sich den Bogen und Köcher voller Pfeile, der an einem anderen Sattel hing und rannte los. Als er einen guten Platz zum Schießen gefunden hatte, blieb er stehen und zielte. Der Reiter war schon ein gutes Stück entfernt doch Charmings Pfeil traf ihn trotzdem und er fiel vom Pferd. Snow richtete sich auf und hielt nach ein paar Metern an und stieg erschöpft ab. Charming lief zu ihr. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte er außer Atem. "Du..hast mich gerettet..." sagte sie überrascht. "Das schien mir ehrenhaft zu sein. Bereit?" "Wofür?" "Meinen Schmuck." "Ja! Du musst ja zu einer Hochzeit." fiel es Snow wieder ein. "Die Trolle, an die ich ihn verkauft habe, leben hinter dem nächsten Hügel, aber Vorsicht." "Wegen der Trolle?" "Du hast wohl noch keinen getroffen." "Das sind doch nur kleine Menschen.." Snow lachte. "Du meinst wohl Zwerge. Zeig bloß Respekt, sonst schneiden sie dir ganz schnell deine Hand ab." Charming seufzte. "Dann bringen wir es mal hinter uns." "Ja, wir haben ja später noch was vor, also gehen wir." "Du musst ja noch ein einsames kleines Königreich finden." "Und du musst eine ringlose Verlobte besänftigen."_

Im Wald war noch düsterer geworden. Lisa hielt Kens Taschenlampe und bildete die Nachhut. Dake lief mit einer eigenen voraus und Melody hielt auch eine und lief mit Kentin in der Mitte. "Sie haben ihn aufgeweckt. Sie haben ihn als letzte gesehen. Und jetzt will er Sie finden!" Kentin blieb stehen, Lisa überholte ihn, blieb neben Mel stehen, die sich zu Ken umdrehte. "Kentin.. es geht nicht um mich, er... er hat sich verlaufen und ist verwirrt. Er lag lange Zeit im Koma." "Aber er liebt Sie! Hören Sie auf ihn zu verfolgen, dann wird er Sie finden!" beschwörte Kentin sie. "Kleiner, du musst nach Hause." mischte Lisa sich ein. "Wo ist deine Mom? Sie bringt mich um und dann dich und dann mich nochmal." "Sie hat mich nach Hause gebracht. Dann ist sie weggegangen." "Wir müssen dich auf der Stelle zurückbringen." "Nein!" "Leute!" hörten sie Dake rufen und liefen zu ihm. Er hatte John Does Band gefunden auf dem sein Name stand. "Ist das..." "Blut." ergänzte Lisa düster.

_Snow White und Prinz Charming saßen auf dem Pferd und kamen endlich zur Trollbrücke. Sie stiegen ab. Snow drehte das Pferd und schlug ihm auf den Hintern, sodass es in den Wald hinein rannte. "Trolle mögen keine Pferde." erklärte sie und stieß die Luft aus. "Ab hier laufen wir. Folge mir. Und sei bloß leise." warnte sie. Sie kamen zur Steinbrücke, die in der Mitte abbrach und nur notdürftig mit Holzplanken ein Übergang geschaffen war. "Wo sind sie?" fragte Charming. "Oh, sie sind da." antwortete Snow und legte Goldmünzen auf eine der Mauern. Und aus dem Nebel unterhalb der Brücke tauchten die Trolle auf. Grüne, hässliche Männer mit riesigen aus dem Mund herausragenden Zähnen. 3 Stück. Der Anführer tauchte vor ihnen auf, die anderen hinter Snow und Charming. Nervös drehte der Prinz sich um. "Schon gut. Ich kenne sie." beruhigte Snow White ihn. "Was machst du hier? Der Handel war abgeschlossen." sagte der Anführer der Trolle mit einer gruseligen tiefen Stimme und deutete mit seinem Messer auf sie. "Ich möchte einen neuen machen." Der Troll zeigte auf Charming. "Vor ihm spreche ich nicht! Wer ist der Kerl?" "Er gehört zu mir." "Woah, wie nett. Zu dir? Dann ist ja alles bestens..." "Ach, er ist ein Niemand! Hör zu: Ich will den Schmuck, den ich dir verkaufte zurückkaufen." "Wer ist das?!" Der Troll wurde immer misstrauischer. Snow trat zwischen ihn und Charming. "Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Hör zu: Du bekommst all dein Geld wieder. Gib mir einzig den Ring. Das andere kannst du behalten." Der Anführer sah zum Troll links von Charming, welcher ihm nun den Beutel reichte. "Wir danken euch...für eure Hilfe." sagte Charming. "Er ist nervös... Das ist ein Hinterhalt!" brüllte der Anführer. "Ist es nicht!" rief Snow. "Ein Adliger! Ergreift ihn!" Der Anführer packte sich Snow und Charming zog sein Schwert. "Lasst sie los!" "Nein!" Charming verlor sein Schwert und wurde gegen die Mauer gedrückt, auf der noch immer die Goldmünzen lagen. "Ihr könnt mir vertrauen! Vertraut mir! Wollte ich euch reinlegen, hätt' ich's getan! Lasst ihn!" "Die Zeit der Geschäfte ist vorbei. Durchsucht ihn!" Der Sack wurde ausgeschüttet und unter Charming Hemd fand ein Troll den Feenstaub, doch ließ ihn achtlos fallen. Dann wurden Charming und Snow zur anderen Mauer gestoßen. Ein Troll hielt Snow sein Schwert an die Kehle und ihr Steckbrief wurde gefunden. Der Troll lachte böse und zeigte es dem Anführer, der auch anfing zu lachen. "Snow White. Eine hohe Belohnung. Packt sie!" Charming hob sein Schwert vom Boden auf und schlug das Schwert weg, das Snow bedrohte. Sie drehte sich weg und Charming kämpfte weiter. "Lauf! Ich folge dir!" Snow lief los und schnappte sich ihren Anhänger und die Tasche mit dem Schmuck, die auf dem Boden lagen. Charming trat einen der Trolle an der unbefestigten Stelle hinunter. Er fiel aufschreiend in den Fluss, der sehr weit entfernt unter der Brücke war. Dann wollte Charming über die Holzplanke rennen, doch ein neuer Troll tauchte auf und packte ihn am Fuß, sodass er hinfiel. Sie zerrten ihn zurück. Snow rannte weiter in den Wald und bemerkte nicht, dass er ihr nicht folgte. "Mir nach! Sie kennen den Wald längst nicht so gut wie ich." lächelte sie und sah zurück. Dann bemerkte sie, dass die Trolle ihn hatten. Sie sah zwischen der Sicherheit des Waldes und Charming hin und her. "Ich..."_

_Charming wehrte sich so gut er konnte, doch er hatte keine Chance. Er lag am Boden und sie waren zu dritt. Einer trat auf seine Schwerthand, was ihn zwang das Schwert los zulassen. Der Anführer hob es auf und die anderen zerrten ihn auf die Knie. Sie wollten ihm den Kopf abschlagen. "Adeliges Blut ist das süßeste von allen." sagte der Anführer und hob das Schwert. Doch er verschwand in einer Rauchwolke und tauchte als Käfer wieder auf. Snows Feenstaub. Sie stand da, starrte auf den Käfer und als die anderen Trolle sie angreifen wollten, erschrak sie und bewarf sie schnell auch damit. Charming richtete sich auf und nahm sein Schwert. "Du...du hast mich gerettet." "Das schien mir ehrenhaft zu sein." zitierte sie ihn lächelnd. "Was ist mit deiner bestimmten Person?" Snow warf den nun leeren Anhänger weg und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da fällt mir schon noch was ein." "Danke." Charming steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide und Snow sammelte ihre Sachen ein, die im Sack gewesen waren. Charming hob den Sack auf. "Außerdem... lass ich doch nicht Prinz Charming sterben." grinste die und tat ihre Sachen in den Sack. "Ich sagte doch, ich hab einen Namen. Ich heiße James." "Erfreut dich kennenzulernen." lächelte Snow. "Wir sollten gehen, vielleicht kommen noch mehr." Charming schulterte den vollen Sack und lief los, doch dann sah er die Goldmünzen auf der Mauer liegen und nahm sie mit. Er zertrat einen der Käfer._

Lisa, Melody und die anderen waren nun an der Trollbrücke, eigentlich Tollbridge, deutsch Zollbrücke oder Mautbrücke angekommen. Sie sahen sich am Flussufer um. Ein Wolf heulte. "Oh Gott! Wo ist er, sehen Sie ihn?" fragte Melody panisch. "Die Spur endet am Fluss." sagte Dake. Melody leuchtete verzweifelt alles ab und fand ihn im Wasser liegend. "Oh mein Gott!" Sie rannte zu ihm. "Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!" rief sie panisch. Dake benutzte sein Funkgerät. "Einen Krankenwagen, zur alten Mautbrücke, sofort!" Die Erwachsenen trugen ihn aus dem Wasser, während Kentin geschockt am Ufer stand und zusah. "Langsam, langsam, langsam!" rief Lisa. "Jetzt zieh!" "Los weiter! Ah, wartet, nicht so schnell! Langsam, langsam!" rief Mel und sie legten ihn ab. "Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Nein, nein, ich hab dich gefunden! " rief Melody panisch und hielt sein Gesicht. "Alles wird gut!" "Gleich kommt Hilfe." sagte Dake. "Geht es ihm gut?" rief Ken ängstlich. "Kentin!" Lisa rannte zu ihm. "Wird er denn wieder?!" Sie nahm ihn in den Arm, damit er nicht hinsehen musste. "Kentin, sieh nicht hin, okay?! Nicht hinsehen!" Melody lauschte nach John Does Atem. "Komm zu uns zurück! Komm zu mir zurück..." flüsterte sie. Dann fing sie schluchzend eine Herzdruckmassage an. Doch es nütze nichts. Schließlich machte sie eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung, was indirekt ein Kuss war. Der wirkte und John Doe hustete Wasser. Glücklich stützte sie seinen Kopf. "Du hast mich gerettet." sagte er. Sie lächelte unter Tränen. "Sie hats geschafft! Sie hats geschafft!" freute Kentin sich. "Sie hat ihn aufgeweckt!" "Ja, Kleiner. Das hat sie..." "OK.." hauchte John Doe. "Wer bist du?" fragte Melody. "Ich weiß nicht." Nun ertönten die Sirenen des Rettungswagens. "Ist schon gut." lächelte Mel. "Du wird wieder gesund."

Nun war John Doe im Krankenhaus und wurde von den Sanitätern in einem Krankenbett hineingefahren. Charly übernahm und die Krankenschwestern schlossen vor Lisa, Mel, Dake und Ken die Tür von seinem Zimmer. Sie sahen aufgeregt zu. Plötzlich kam eine Frau mit kurzen lila Haaren angerannt. "Nathaniel?!" Sie trat ein und ging zu seinem Bett. "Nathaniel, bist du das?" Charly wollte sie aufhalten, doch sie ging trotzdem zum Bett und legte dem verwirrten Nathaniel eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es war Prinzessin Abigail. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Ma'am, Sie dürfen hier nicht rein...bitte..." "Oh mein Gott..." lächelte sie glücklich. "Sie dürfen hier jetzt nicht rein! Sie dürfen hier nicht rein, Ma'am..." Charly zog sie sanft aber bestimmt von Nath weg. "Warten Sie kurz da drüben." "Wer ist das?" fragte Melody. "Seine Frau!" ertönte Laetys Stimme und sie wandten sich zu ihr um. Erschrocken sah Mel sie an.

_James und Snow White waren wieder auf einer Wiese in der Nähe von Prinzessin Abigails Schloss. Snow lachte und Charming lies den Sack zu Boden. "Also..Oh, wahrscheinlich willst du das." Er holte ein Säckchen unter seinem Hemd hervor. "Oh, klar, das Gold. Danke." Sie befestigte es an ihrem Gürtel. "Und, ähm... ohne das kannst du nicht heiraten." sagte Snow und zog das Täschchen unter ihrem Arm hervor und reichte es ihm. "Ah." Er öffnete es und nahm den Ring heraus. Er war silbern und hatte einen grünen Stein. "Schmuck steht dir ja nicht." sagte James. "Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das rauszufinden." sagte sie, schnappte sich den Ring und streifte ihn sich über den Ringfinger. Sie schaute darauf. Er passte ihr perfekt und stand ihr auch. Charming lächelte. Sie sah zu ihm, dann wieder zum Ring. "Äh, nein.. passt nicht zu mir." Sie zog ihn ab und hielt ihn ihm hin. "Ich bin mir sicher, deiner Verlobten gefällt er." lächelte sie. "Ja.." Er lächelte und nahm ihn. "Weißt du, falls du mehr brauchst, behalte den Rest, ich benötige nur den Ring." "Oh nein," lächelte Snow bescheiden "ich brauche nichts, danke." Sie sah ihn an, dann klopfte sie auf ihr Goldsäckchen. "Wir haben beide was wir wollten.." Charming lächelte. "Also...sei vorsichtig, wohin du auch gehst. Falls du mal in Not bist..." "Findest du mich." ergänzte sie verträumt. "Immer." sagte er. "Das könnte ich fast glauben." grinste sie. Er lächelte und sie hob den Sack auf. "Auf Wiedersehen, Snow White." "Auf Wiedersehen, Prinz Charming." sagte sie und machte einen kleinen Knicks. "Ich sagte doch: James." "Nein. Charming find ich besser." grinste sie. Sie lachten und sie ging los Richtung Wald. Er sah ihr kurz hinterher, dann drehte er sich auch um und ging Richtung Schloss. Snow warf auch einen Blick zurück. Sie lächelte leicht traurig, dann ging sie weiter._

Charly untersuchte Nathaniel und Melody drehte sich zu Laety um. "Er heißt Nathaniel Nolan. Und das ist seine Frau, Viola." grinste diese. "Und wenn ich sehe, wie sehr sie sich freut, lässt das mich meinen Ärger vergessen." Sie warf Lisa einen Blick zu und wandte sich dann zu ihrem Sohn. "Über deine Insubordination reden wir später. Weißt du was Insubordination bedeutet?" Kentin schüttelte den Kopf. "Das du Hausarrest kriegst." Viola kam aus dem Zimmer und Mel drehte sich zu ihr um. "Danke." sagte sie zu Mel. "Danke, dass Sie Nathaniel gefunden haben." "Ähm...ich.." Melody sah zu Boden, dann wieder zu Viola. "Was ich nicht verstehe: Sie...Sie wussten gar nicht, dass er hier im Koma lag?" "Vor einigen Jahren hatten Nathaniel und ich... eine schwere Krise. Es war meine Schuld, das weiß ich jetzt. Ich war bei der Lösung unserer Probleme keine Hilfe. Ich sagte, wenn ihm was nicht passt, kann er gehen." Mel schloss kurz traurig ihre Augen. "Und das tat er. Ich hab ihn nicht aufgehalten. Das war der schlimmste Fehler meines Lebens." Lisa beugte sich auf ihrem Stuhl vor. "Sie haben ihn nicht gesucht?" Kentin sah auch zu Viola. "Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, er hätte die Stadt verlassen. Nun ist klar, wieso ich nichts mehr gehört hab." antwortete Viola. Laety lächelte leicht zufrieden. "Jetzt kann ich tun, was ich schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen: Mich entschuldigen. Wir haben eine zweite Chance gekriegt." lächelte Viola. Lisa lächelte leicht zurück. "Das ist wirklich schön." sagte Melody lächelnd, obwohl sie eigentlich weinen wollte. Charly kam heraus. "Es ist beinah wie ein Wunder." sagte er. "Geht es ihm gut?" fragte Viola. "Körperlich ist er auf dem Weg der Besserung, sein Erinnerungsvermögen macht mir Sorgen. Wir werden...Geduld haben müssen." "Was hat ihn geweckt?" fragte Melody. "Dafür haben wir keine Erklärung. Irgendwas ist passiert." "Er ist aufgestanden und wollte ne Runde spazieren gehn?" fragte Lisa skeptisch. "Er ist aufgewacht, er war verwirrt und sein erster Instinkt schien wohl zu sein, nach etwas zu suchen.." sagte Charly. "Nach jemand." verbesserte Kentin. Laety sah kurz zu ihm. "Darf ich zu ihm?" fragte Viola. "Ja, sicher." "Kentin, wir gehen." sagte Laety. Ken stand auf, lief bis zu Mel und rief: "Warte. Ich brauch meinen Rucksack." Er holte ihn und flüsterte Melody zu: "Glauben Sie denen bloß nicht! Er hat nämlich nur nach Ihnen gesucht." "Kentin..." "Er ist doch zur Brücke gegangen, genau wie am Ende der Geschichte!" "Kentin, das hat er getan, weil ich ihm das zuletzt aus dem Buch vorgelesen habe." "Nein. Sondern weil Sie zusammengehören!" "Kentin." sagte Laety wartend. Ken verließ mit ihr dem Raum. Nachdenklich blieb Lisa erst sitzen, dann rannte sie ihnen hinterher. "Bürgermeisterin!" "Geh schon zum Auto." sagte Laety zu Ken, der gehorchte. Dann drehte sie sich zu Lisa um. "Miss Swan, Sie sollten meine Gutmütigkeit nicht weiter herausfordern." "Verzeihung, aber diese Mrs Nolan... Ihre ganze Geschichte stinkt doch zum Himmel! Die ganze Zeit liegt hier ein John Doe im Koma und niemand setzt das in die Zeitung, keine Suchaktionen? Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht." "Und was, glauben Sie, könnte dahinter stecken? Wieso sollte Mrs Nolan lügen?" lachte Laety. "Oder vermuten Sie, ich hätte sie verflucht?" sagte sie ironisch. "Ich halte es für reichlich seltsam, dass Sie all die Jahre sein Notfallkontakt waren, doch erst jetzt haben Sie ihn ausfindig gemacht?!" "Tja, diese Stadt ist größer, als Sie denken. Hier kann durchaus jemand verloren gehen. Hier können einem noch wesentlich schlimmere Dinge widerfahren..." "Und da es Ihnen in den Kram passte, haben Sie das Rätsel gelöst." Laety grinste. "Dank Ihnen. Dieses Überwachungsband... brachte uns auf eine Idee. Also haben wir viele alte Bänder durchgesehen. Wir fanden heraus, das Mr. Doe im Schlaf gesprochen hat. Er rief nach einer Viola. Danach war es einfach, das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen. Und ich dachte Sie und Melody würden sich darüber freuen. " lächelte sie. "Die wahre Liebe hat gesiegt. Also genießen Sie den Moment, Schätzchen. Wären Sie nicht gewesen, hätten die beiden nie wieder zueinander gefunden. Deshalb werd ich Ihnen Ihre fortlaufende Unhöflichkeit auch verzeihen. Denn all das, hat mich wieder einmal an etwas Wichtiges erinnert: Wie dankbar ich bin, dass ich Kentin habe. Denn wenn man niemanden hat, tja... das ist der denkbar schlimmste Fluch."

In Nathaniels Zimmer umarmte Viola ihn und er erwiderte zögernd die Umarmung. Traurig beobachtete Melody es und Nath sah sie. Sie lächelte kurz und sah dann auf ihren Ring am Finger, den sie drehte. Es war der Ring, den Charming wiederhaben wollte.

Melody saß traurig und nachdenklich auf ihrer Treppe in ihrer Wohnung und drehte schon wieder den Ring. Es klopfte an der Tür. Sie öffnete und Lisa stand davor. "Lisa." sagte sie überrascht. "Entschuldigen Sie...die späte Störung...aber ist... das freie Zimmer noch zu haben?" Mel lächelte und ließ sie herein.


	4. Ein hoher Preis für Gold

Hey, hier gleich das nä Kapitel!

LG

Ronjale55

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Im Zauberwald stiegen Cinderellas Stiefmutter und -schwestern lachend in eine Kutsche, die sie zu einem Ball in einem Palast bringen würde, während Cinderella in Lumpen gekleidet, traurig zusah und den Hof fegte. Den Palast konnte man in der Ferne sehen, ein Feuerwerk wurde veranstaltet. Plötzlich tauchte eine goldene Fee auf. „Verzage nicht, meine Liebe. Auch du gehst auf den Ball." lächelte sie. „Wer bist du?" Die Fee verwandelte sich mit viel goldenen Funken in Menschengröße. In einem goldenen Kleid stand sie vor Cinderella und zog ihre Flügel ein. „Puh. Tja. Ich bin deine gute Fee. Ich bin hier um dein Leben zu ändern, Cinderella." „Aber...meine Stiefmutter hat gesagt, ich darf nicht gehen, sie hat es verboten." „Deine Stiefmutter hat aber nicht dies." Die Fee präsentierte ihren ebenfalls goldenen Zauberstab. „Dieser Zauberstab hat die Macht dich auf deinen Ball zu bringen. Zu deinem Prinzen und einem Leben -" Die Fee explodierte in grauem Rauch, der zu Funken verglühte. Ängstlich wich Cinderella zurück. Nur der Zauberstab der Fee, der nun zu Boden fiel, war noch übrig. „W-was?!" Jemand hob ihn auf. „Was habt Ihr getan?" „Ich habe mir nur...geholt, was ich wollte." grinste Rumpelstilzchen und zeigte den Zauberstab. „Aber deshalb musst du keine Angst haben." „Keine Angst?! Ihr habt gerade meine gute Fee getötet! Sie wollte mir helfen!" „Bist du sicher? Weißt du denn, was dies hier ist?" Rumpel schwenkte den Zauberstab hin und her. „Reine Magie." lächelte Cinderella. „Das reine Böse." verbesserte Rumpelstilzchen. „Glaub mir, ich hab dir einen Gefallen getan." Er hob seine Zeigefinger. „Jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis!" grinste er. „Aber sprechen wir über dein Leben und danke deinem Glücksstern für all die Möglichkeiten, die es dir bietet." „Mein Leben," sie schüttelte den Kopf. „ist kläglich." „Dann ändere es! Jedoch damit sicher nicht." Er hob ein letztes Mal den Zauberstab und drehte sich um und wollte gehen. „Wartet! Bitte wartet!" Sie verstellte ihm den Weg. „Wieso denn nicht damit? Ich würde alles tun, um von hier wegzukommen, alles!" „Alles?" „Wisst Ihr diesen Zauberstab zu benutzen, werter..?" Rumpelstilzchen verbeugte sich und stellte sich vor: „Rumpelstilzchen. Und ja: Gewiss weiß ich das." „So helft mir." flehte Cinderella. „Nun, wenn ich das tue..." Er umkreiste sie langsam. „und du bereit bist die anschließenden Folgen zu tragen, dann schuldest du mir einen Gefallen." „Aber ja. Was wollt Ihr?" „Etwas...kostbares." „Ich hab doch nichts..." „Oh, bald hast du was. Dieser Zauber wird dir großen Reichtum bescheren." „Reichtum ist nicht, was ich will. Ich gebe Euch was Ihr wollt, nur bringt mich fort von hier." Rumpel grinste. „Langsam verstehen wir uns..." „Was wünscht Ihr Euch?" „Keine Angst. Meine Wünsche sind bescheiden. Du musst nur... auf der gepunkteten Linie unterschreiben." Rumpelstilzchen zauberte aus dem Nichts einen Vertrag und eine schwarze Schreibfeder herbei. „Sind wir im Geschäft?" „Ja." lächelte Cinderella und nahm die Feder. „Ja, danke." Rumpelstilzchen drehte sich um, sodass sie auf seinem Rücken unterschreiben konnte. Er drehte sich wieder um, begutachtete den Vertrag und Cinderella lächelte glücklich. Dann schwang er den Zauberstab und Cinderella war in einem wunderschönen blauem Ballkleid und hatte eine elegante lockige Hochsteckfrisur. Sie sah auf die Schuhe vor ihr. „Glas?" „Jede Geschichte braucht etwas Einzigartiges. Wollen wir sehen, ob sie passen, ja?" Sie passten ihr perfekt. „Geh los und hab Spaß. Doch vergiss die Zeit nicht." Cinderella lächelte erneut. _

In Storybrooke schlug die Turmuhr zur Mittagsstunde. Lisa, die ihre rote Lederjacke trug und ihre Locken zu einem leichten Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, lief mit Kentin durch die Straße. „Keine Angst, dass man uns zusammen sieht?" fragte Ken. „Genug Versteck gespielt. Wenn deine Mom ein Problem damit hat, dass ich dich zum Schulbus begleite, dann will ich gern mit ihr darüber reden." „Du hast Mut. Sehr gut für Operation Cobra. Sag doch mal, wie wär's mit nem Decknamen?" „Ist nicht Cobra unser Deckname?" „So heißt die Mission! Wie soll ich dich nennen?" „Oh. Ähm.. Tja..keine Ahnung.." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nenn mich fürs Erste doch Lisa." „Okay, dann bis später. Lisa." lächelte er und stieg in den Schulbus, bei dem sie nun angekommen waren. Lisa sah ihm hinterher.

Als sie weitergehen wollte, bog der Wagen des Sheriffs in die Einfahrt vor ihr und hielt an. „Was soll die Sirene?" lachte Lisa, als Dake ausstieg. „Ich wollte nur Ihre Aufmerksamkeit." sagte er und trat zu ihr. „Sie haben sie. Wollen Sie mich wieder verhaften?" „Ich wollte mich bedanken. Für Ihre Hilfe mit dem Komapatienten. Wir alle schulden Ihnen Dank." „Was krieg ich dafür? Ein Anerkennungsschreiben? Den Schlüssel zur Stadt?" scherzte Lisa. „Vielleicht einen Job. Ich bräuchte einen Hilfssheriff." „Danke, aber ich habe einen Job." „Als Kautionsvermittler. Die haben in dieser Stadt nichts zu tun." „Als Sheriff arbeitet man sich hier aber auch nicht gerade krumm.." „Sehen Sie sich's doch mal an. Zahnversicherung inklusive." Lisa lachte kurz auf. „Denken Sie doch darüber nach." Er reichte ihr seine Visitenkarte. „Und bleiben noch ein bisschen." lächelte er.

Etwas später saß Lisa im Grannys und Iris brachte ihr einen Kakao mit Zimt. „Danke." Sie las die Zeitung und nahm sich mit dem Finger ein Stück von der Sahne, als Laety eintrat und sie ansprach. „Wie war Ihr Spaziergang mit Kentin?" Sie setzte sich unaufgefordert Lisa gegenüber. „Ganz recht, ich weiß einfach alles. Locker bleiben, es stört mich nicht." „Ach nein?" „Nein. Weil Sie mich einfach nicht mehr stören, Miss Swan. Ich habe ein paar Nachforschungen über Sie angestellt." Lisa verschränkte ihre Finger auf dem Tisch. „Und das Ergebnis beruhigt mich. Was sagt Ihnen die Zahl 7?" „7?" „So viele Adressen hatten Sie in den letzten 10 Jahren. Ihr längster Aufenthalt dauerte 2 Jahre. Verraten Sie mir, was Ihnen so gut an Tallahassee gefallen hat." „Falls es Sie interessiert, ich habe eine neue Unterkunft." „Ich weiß. Bei Miss Blanchard. Wie lange geht Ihr Mietvertrag? Oh, ich vergaß, Sie haben keinen. Darum geht's aber. Wenn etwas wachsen soll, Miss Swan, dann braucht es Wurzeln. Und Sie, Sie haben keine. Menschen ändern sich nicht, sie reden sich nur ein, sie könnten es." „Sie kennen mich nicht." lächelte Lisa. „Ich glaub schon." Laety beugte sich vor. „Sie sollten jedoch in Ihrem unsteten Leben daran denken, ob es auch das Beste für Kentin ist! Ich würde einen harten Schnitt vorschlagen. Dazu kommt es sowieso. Genießen Sie Ihren Kakao." Laety stand auf und verließ Granny's. Lisa blieb kurz sitzen, dann stand sie auf und verschüttete ihren Kakao auf ihr Shirt und ihre Hose. „Oh nein." Iris kam mit einem Tuch herbei. „Eww.." sagte sie und reichte es ihr. „Gibt es hier so etwas wie einen Waschsalon?" „Mh-hm." lächelte Iris.

Genervt stürmte Lisa in den Waschsalon nur noch in ihrem weißen Top, dass sie unter dem Shirt getragen hatte und dass auch Flecken abbekommen hatte und pfefferte ihr Top und ihr Shirt in eine der Maschinen. Es war ein sehr kleiner Waschsalon. Als sie sich eine Bluse von der Wäscheleine holte, bemerkte sie ein Mädchen, dass auch wusch. Es war Cinderella. „Oh, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!" „Alles OK?" „Die Laken sind äh.. sind jetzt pink." "Versuchs mit bleichen." Das Mädchen ließ die Laken sinken und Lisa konnte ihren hochschwangeren Bauch sehen. „Oh." Das Mädchen schniefte. „Letzte Nacht hatte ich bereits Wehen und...der Arzt sagte, das Baby könnte jetzt jeden Tag kommen." „Das...ist doch toll." Lisa wandte sich wieder zur Waschmaschine. „Es ist nur...wenn das...wenn das Baby kommt, keiner glaubt, dass ich das hinkriege." Lisa schloss die Augen. „Oder, dass ich irgendwas hinkriege." Sie nahm die Laken wieder in die Hand. „Das stimmt wohl auch..." Quinn drehte sich wieder zu ihr. „Scheiß drauf." „Was?" „Scheiß auf die anderen. Wie alt bist du?" „19." „Ich war 18." „Als Sie ein Kind bekamen?" „Ja. Ich kenne das gut. Alle mischen sich ständig ein, besonders wenn man ein Kind hat. Doch letztendlich, egal ob du dich dafür oder dagegen entscheidest, du musst damit klarkommen." Das Mädchen strich sich über den Bauch. „Es ist nicht so, wie Sie womöglich denken." „Das ist es nie. Die Leute erzählen dir ein Leben lang wer du bist, du musst dich wehren und sagen: Nein, ich bin ganz anders. Wenn die Menschen dich mit anderen Augen sehen sollen, tu was dafür. Wenn du etwas ändern willst, musst du es immer selbst in die Hand nehmen, denn in dieser Welt wirst du keine gute Fee finden."

Leigh Gold drehte das Schild seiner Pfandleihe auf 'Geschlossen', trat hinaus, schloss ab, bemerkte etwas, doch ging weg. Am Rand des Gebäudes war das schwangere Mädchen. Sie nahm sich einen Backstein und zerschlug das Glas der Tür damit und brach in den Laden ein. Im Laden gab es allerlei Dinge, auch zwei kleine Holzpuppen, eine Frau und einen Mann. Das Mädchen ging zu den Bildern, die an der Wand hingen und klappte eins zur Seite. Dahinter war ein Safe. „Peggy." ertönte Leighs Stimme. Erschrocken drehte Peggy sich um. Leigh stand plötzlich im Laden. „Was machst du da?" Er trat näher zu ihr. „Ich ändere mein Leben!" Sie zog ein Pfefferspray hervor und besprühte ihn damit. Aufschreiend stolperte Leigh nach hinten, gegen einen Glasschrank, wieder nach vorne, stieß sich den Kopf an einem Schachbrett mit goldenen Figuren und ging zu Boden. Bewusstlos blieb er mit einer blutigen Schramme an der Schläfe dort liegen. Langsam trat Peggy näher an ihn ran und durchsuchte seine Taschen bis sie einen Schlüssel fand, der zum Safe passte..

Laety zog sich vor einem ihrer Spiegel ihren Lippenstift nach. „Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, aber ich gehe nicht gern auf diese Stadtratsversammlung. Ab und zu sind sie unumgänglich. Also..." Sie räusperte sich und bog um die Ecke zu Kentin, der am Esstisch saß und ein Hulk-Comic-Heft las. „Du weißt Bescheid?" „Ja zu Hausaufgaben, Nein zu Fernsehen und nicht aus dem Haus gehen." lächelte Ken. „Braver Junge." Sie trat zu ihm, beugte sich vor, hob leicht sein Kinn an und sagte eindringlich: „Du versprichst mir, dass du auf jeden Fall daheim bleibst?" „Weil ich meine Mom nicht sehen darf?!" „Sie ist nicht deine Mutter! Nur eine Frau, die wieder weg fährt. Tu, was ich dir sage, oder du trägst die Folgen. Ich bin um Punkt 5 zurück!" Damit verließ sie das Haus und stieg in ihr Auto. Kentin sprang auf und lauschte, ob sie auch weg fuhr. Als sie weg war, schnappte er sich seinen Rucksack und lief raus.

Lisa packte bei Melody ihre Kartons aus. „Bin ich froh, dass meine Sachen da sind." Mel reichte ihr einen Teller mit Essen. „Oh danke." „Und mehr haben Sie nicht?" fragte Melody verwundert, angesichts der wenigen Kartons. „Was meinen Sie?" „Ist der Rest eingelagert?" „Nein, das ist alles. Ich bin... nicht sentimental." „Naja, es...macht einem das Umziehen sicher leichter."

Es klopfte an der Haustür und Melody stellte ihren Teller auf dem Esstisch ab und ging zur Tür. Leigh Gold stand davor. „Miss Blanchard. Ist Miss Swan hier?" Lisa kam zur Tür. „Hallo ich bin Leigh Gold." Er reichte ihr die Hand und sie schüttelte sie. „Wir haben uns bei Ihrer Ankunft gesehen." „Ja, ich weiß schon." „Gut. Ich möchte Ihnen gern ein Angebot machen.. Sie müssen mir helfen, ich suche jemanden." „Tatsächlich? Ähm..." „Also, ich werd jetzt mal schnell ein Bad nehmen." machte Melody sich aus dem Staub. „Ich hab ein Foto." sagte Leigh und zog es aus seinem Jackett. Es war Peggy. „Ihr Name ist...Peggy Boyd." sagte Leigh und trat ein. „Und sie hat mir etwas recht wertvolles entwendet." Quinn schloss die Tür. „Gehen Sie doch zur Polizei." „Ach..Eh...Sie ist eine verwirrte junge Frau. Sie ist schwanger...allein und verängstigt. Ich will ihr Leben nicht zerstören, aber mein Eigentum wieder haben." „Um was geht's?" „Nun, darum habe ich Sie aufgesucht, ich erhoffe mir Diskretion. Sagen wir einfach, es handelt sich um eine kostbare Ware." „Wann ist das vorgefallen?" „Gestern Abend. Das hat sie mir zugefügt." Er zeigte seine Schramme, die von seinen Haaren verdeckt worden war. „So kenn ich sie gar nicht...Sie war recht aufgewühlt, sagte, sie wolle ihr Leben ändern...was ist nur in sie gefahren? Miss Swan, bitte. Helfen Sie mir sie zu finden. Sonst kann ich nur zur Polizei. Und niemand will doch, dass das Baby im Gefängnis auf die Welt kommt, oder?" „Nein, natürlich nicht." „Dann helfen Sie mir?" „Ich werde ihr helfen." „Großartig." „Hey, Lisa! Wollen wir..." Kentin kam herein gerannt und hielt inne, als er Leigh Gold sah. „Hey Kentin." sagte dieser. „Wie geht es dir?" Ken schluckte. „O..kay.." „Gut. Grüß mir deine Mutter. Und...viel Glück, Miss Swan." Damit verließ er die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wer das ist?!" rief Ken aufgeregt. „Klar weiß ich das." „Wer? Denn ich bin noch nicht dahinter gekommen." „Oh, ich dachte... in der Realität." Lisa suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Mehr Sachen hast du nicht?" „Kentin, was machst du hier?" „Meine Mom ist bis 5 weg. Wollen wir was unternehmen?" „Oh, Kleiner, ich würde gern, aber... ich muss was erledigen..."

Lisa trug nun ein rotes Top und eine blaue Lederjacke und Kentin lief ihr auf der Straße hinterher. „Ich will dir aber helfen!" „Nein. Nein! Es wird vielleicht gefährlich." „Ein schwangeres Mädchen ist gefährlich?" „Sie hat Mr. Gold verletzt." „Cool!" „Das ist kein Spiel, sie ist verzweifelt." „Woher weißt du das?" „Ich weiß es einfach." Sie waren bei Lisas Käfer angekommen. „Na dann suchen wir sie doch einfach!" „Oh nein, nein, nein, nein! Hier gibt es kein wir. Du kannst nicht mitkommen!" „Und wenn ich sie selbst suche?" „Und wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe?" „Damit würdest du dem Mädchen nicht helfen." „Ich möchte nur verantwortungsbewusst handeln!" „Und ich möchte einfach nur Zeit mit dir verbringen!" Lisa gab wütend auf. „Argh! Das ist jetzt aber ziemlich unfair!" Kentin stieg ein, danach Lisa. „Also, was hat das Hausmädchen für eine Geschichte?" fragte er.

_Cinderella stand glücklich auf dem Balkon des Palastes und sah zum Feuerwerk hoch. Prinz Thomas trat zu ihr. „Was ist denn?" fragte er. Sie sah lächelnd zu ihm. „Nichts. Als Kind habe ich mir jedes Jahr das Feuerwerk aus der Ferne angesehen und ich wusste es bedeutet, dass im Palast etwas Besonderes vor sich geht. Heute ist es für mich. Für unsere Vermählung." lächelnd sah sie Thomas an und sie küssten sich. Danach führte Thomas sie in ihrem weißen ausladenden Brautkleid und ihren Glas-Schuhen die große Treppe zum Hof hinunter in dem die Gäste laut jubelten. Auch Snow White und James waren da. Thomas' Vater, der König trat auch zu ihnen. „Wie schön, dass ihr beide gekommen seid." begrüßte Cinderella Snow und Charming. „Mein Sohn." beglückwünschte der König und umarmte ihn. Snow umarmte Ella und sagte: „Du bist wunderschön." Thomas bedankte sich. „Danke Vater."_

_Dann wurde Walzer getanzt. Der König tanzte mit Ella. „Meine liebste Ella. Wie schön, dass du nun zur Familie gehörst. Und ich hoffe, unsere Familie wird bald größer." Ella lachte glücklich und James löste den König ab. „Ich gratuliere, Ella. Und alles Glück der Welt." Thomas tanzte mit Snow. „Oh, danke James." Dann war Thomas bei ihr, doch Snow lief aufgeregt zu ihr. „Liebste Ella!" Sie zog sie mit sich. „Verzeih!" rief sie Thomas zu, Ella lachte und die Freundinnen tanzten miteinander. „Dies ist wahrlich eine Nacht um zu feiern. Weißt du welch leuchtendes Beispiel du für alle bist?" „Ich hab doch nur geheiratet." „Und allen gezeigt, dass wirklich jeder sein Leben ändern kann. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Sie drehten sich jede für sich und plötzlich traf Ella auf Rumpelstilzchen. „Ich bin auch stolz auf dich." Er trat näher und tanzte mit ihr. „Ihr. Was treibt Euch hierher?" „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du mit deinem Teil des Handels zufrieden bist. Du weißt schon: Wahre Liebe, Reichtum, ein Happy End... Sind denn all deine Wünsche wahr geworden?" „Ja. Ja, durchaus. Was wollt Ihr? Was begehrt Ihr? Meine Juwelen? Den Ring?" „Nein, nein, Liebes, behalt dieses Zeug. Was ich will, das nennst du noch gar nicht dein eigen. Doch schon bald wirst du es be-kom-men." sang er. „Dein Erstgeborenes." Er wirbelte sie aus dem Tanz heraus und ging fort. Entsetzt sah sie ihm hinterher._

_In ihrem Schlafgemach in einem bequemen blauen Kleid, mit offenen Haaren und einer kleinen diamantenen Krone packte Ella ihre Sachen zusammen. Thomas trat ein. „Was tust du da?" „Ich dachte, du wärst jagen." „Das wollte ich, aber das Wetter machte uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Wollen wir verreisen? Ach, du verreist." stellte er fest. „Etwas ist geschehen." gab Ella zu. Thomas zog sich die Handschuhe aus. „Was?" Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn endlich an. „Ich bin schwanger." Erfreut trat er zu ihr. „Ella. Das ist wundervoll!" Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie löste sich aus seinem sanften Griff und ging zu einem kleinen Tischchen auf dem ein Kästchen stand. „Warum bist du traurig? Wir haben's uns gewünscht." „Ich muss dir was sagen. Das wir uns auf dem Ball getroffen haben, war nicht der Verdienst meiner guten Fee, sondern das von Rumpelstilzchen. Ich war so dumm, für all dies einen Handel mit ihm abzuschließen. Mir war nicht klar, wie hoch der Preis dafür ist. Und so gab ich ihm ein Versprechen." Ella ging mit dem Kästchen zurück zu ihrem Koffer auf dem Bett. „Was hast du ihm versprochen?" Sie packte das Kästchen ein und vermied es ihn anzusehen, während sie antwortete: „Er hat mich reingelegt. Ich dachte, er wollte Gold oder Juwelen." „Und was will er?!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Unser Baby?!" keuchte er entsetzt. „Es tut mir so leid." schluchzte sie. „Nun werde ich alles verlieren: Mein Leben, dich." weiterhin schluchzend ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken. „Nein." Thomas trat zu ihr und hob sanft ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansah. „Egal, was dieser Kobold sagt, Zauberei hat uns zusammengeführt, aber sie schuf nicht unsere Liebe." „Wir haben einen Vertrag, ich kann ihn nicht brechen, er hat zu viel Macht." „Dann ist die Antwort einfach. Ein weiterer Vertrag."_

Lisa stand mit Kentin vor dem Grannys und redete mit Iris. Ein Automechaniker lud Iris' roten Wagen auf einen Wagenheber um ihn abzuschleppen. „Glaubst du, dieser Freund von ihr hat was mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun?" fragte Lisa. „Na, das hieße, er hätte was mit ihr zu tun, was nicht der Fall ist. Er hat sie sitzen lassen, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass sie schwanger ist. Hat seitdem nicht mehr mit ihr geredet. Wie ich sagte, er - " Iris' Wagen krachte vom Wagenheber und der rote Glaswolf, der am Rückspiegel hing wackelte gefährlich. „Hey, hey, hey! Billy! Pass doch auf! Du hättest beinah meinen Wolfie zerbrochen. Meinen Glücksbringer." „Tut mir leid, Iris. Aber er ist noch heil." „Ähm, Iris, was ist mit ihrer Familie?" „Oh. Ähm sie hat eine Stiefmutter und zwei Stiefschwestern mit denen sie nicht redet." „Moment mal. Stiefmutter? Stiefschwestern? Und sie ist Hausmädchen?!" „Kentin, jetzt nicht." „Keine Ahnung, was du gehört hast, aber es stimmt nicht. Alle hier denken, sie wär noch zu jung für ein Kind, aber sie tut ihr bestes. Sie geht zur Abendschule, versucht voranzukommen, ihr Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Verstehst du das?" „Ich denke schon." lächelte Lisa. „Dann lass sie doch einfach in Ruhe. Sie hat so viel durchgemacht." „Das hab ich auch, Iris, deswegen kann ich helfen." „Geh zu ihrem Ex." „Wo finde ich den?" „Er wohnt bei seinem Dad."

Also klopfte Lisa an die Haustür von Mitchell Herman. Der Sohn öffnete. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" „Sean Herman?" „Ja. Und wer sind Sie?" Es war Prinz Thomas. „Ich bin Lisa Swan. Ich ähm... versuche Peggy Boyd zu finden. Sie hat Probleme. Ich dachte, sie wäre womöglich bei Ihnen." Der Vater kam von seinem roten Auto herbeigelaufen. „Mein Sohn hat nichts mit diesem Mädchen zu tun." Er war der König und blieb bei Lisa stehen. „Tut mir leid, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie wir Ihnen helfen können." „Er hat Ihretwegen mit ihr Schluss gemacht." erkannte Lisa. „Selbstverständlich. Mein Sohn soll doch nicht wegen eines Fehlers sein ganzes Leben wegwerfen." Nun wurde Lisa sauer. Kentin wartete im Käfer und sah zu. „Und da sagten Sie ihm, er soll sie verlassen?!" „Hätten sie das Kind auf dem Autorücksitz großziehen sollen?" „Es gibt Menschen, die haben nichts anderes!" „Tja, das ist traurig, aber meinem Sohn soll es nicht so ergehen." Damit ging er an Sean vorbei ins Haus. „Dad, vielleicht sollten wir ihr helfen." „Das ist Zeitverschwendung, Sean." Lisa trat näher zu ihm und raunte: „Sean, wenn Sie wollen kommen Sie mit. Niemand anders darf das für Sie entscheiden. Wenn Peggy mit dem Baby weg läuft, muss sie wirklich in großen Schwierigkeiten sein." „Sie will mit dem Baby weglaufen?" „Ja!" „Sean, komm rein." befahl Mitchell. „Jetzt!" Sean stieß die Luft aus und gehorchte. Mitchell verschränkte die Arme und wandte sich an Lisa. „Hören Sie: Wenn ich wüsste wo sie ist, würde ich es Ihnen sagen. Ich hab ja auch diesen Deal für sie ausgehandelt." „Deal? Wovon reden Sie?" „Das wissen Sie nicht? Peggy wird dieses Kind weg geben. Und sie bekommt gutes Geld dafür." „Sie verkauft ihr Baby?!" war Lisa geschockt. „Das ist nicht so hart wie es klingt. Ich habe jemanden, der für das Kind ein ordentliches Zuhause finden wird." „Und wieso glauben Sie beurteilen zu können, das Peggy ihm das nicht bieten kann?!" „Sehen Sie sie doch an. Sie ist ein Teenager. Sie hat bisher nie gezeigt, dass sie Verantwortung übernehmen kann und da soll sie plötzlich eine gute Mutter sein?" „Vielleicht ändert sie ja ihr Leben!" „Das hab ich schon oft gehört. Sehen Sie, ich habe jemanden gefunden, der Peggy wirklich gut bezahlt. Jemanden der dafür sorgt, dass alle zufrieden sind." „Leigh Gold." erkannte Lisa entsetzt. „Hat er Sie nicht deshalb engagiert? Um ihm das Baby zu bringen?" Geschockt stieß Lisa die Luft aus.

Sie fuhren im Käfer zurück. „Ein Deal mit Mr. Gold nicht einhalten? Bisher hat noch keiner gewagt, ihn zu hintergehen!" „Dann bin ich die Erste. Wenn Peggy ihr Baby haben will, dann soll sie das. Jede Frau, die eine Mutter sein will, sollte das verdammt noch mal dürfen!" Sie hielten bei Grannys und Lisa stürmte hinein. Iris stand hinter der Theke. „Du hast nicht erzählt, dass sie das Baby verkauft hat." „Ich hielt es wohl nicht für wichtig..." wich Iris aus. „Ach so? Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie deswegen weggelaufen ist." „Peggy ist meine Freundin und ich mags nicht, wenn die Leute sie verurteilen." Lisa sah Iris' Wolfie auf der Anrichte zur Küche liegen und sie sah nach draußen. Iris' Wagen war weg. Lisa ging ein Licht auf. „Iris, wo ist dein Auto?! Du hast mich nicht zu Sean geschickt, um sie zu finden, sondern damit sie einen Vorsprung hat!" „Ich will ihr doch nur helfen!" „Ja, ich auch! Peggy steckt in größeren Schwierigkeiten als du ahnst. Wo ist sie? Sie darf den Deal mit Leigh nicht ohne mich machen." Iris sah zu Ken. „Ich sag kein Wort mehr vor dem Sohn der Bürgermeisterin!" „Hey, ich bin auf deiner Seite!" Lisa wandte sich zu Ken und ging in die Hocke. „Kentin. Ich muss dieses Mädchen finden. Also hilf mir jetzt und geh nach Hause, OK? Solange du hier bist, sagt sie mir nichts." „Ist gut!" „Danke." Kentin lief raus und Lisa wandte sich wieder zu Iris. „Sie hat die Stadt verlassen. Sie wollte es in Boston versuchen und erst mal dort untertauchen." „Wie lange ist sie schon weg?" „Vielleicht ne halbe Stunde."

Lisa verließ Grannys und stieg in ihren Käfer. Sie fuhr los. Plötzlich setzte Kentin sich auf der Rückbank auf. „Was hat sie gesagt?" Lisa erschrak. „Kentin! Was...tust du hier? Ich fahre nach Boston, du kannst nicht mitkommen." „Du darfst nicht nach Boston! Und sie schon gar nicht! Jedem, der weggeht, passieren schlimme Dinge!" „Ich hab keine Zeit mit dir über den Fluch zu streiten. Ich bring dich nach Hause." „Wir müssen sie unbedingt einholen, bevor sie verletzt wird! Wir verschwenden Zeit! Wenn du mich absetzt, holst du sie nie ein!" „Kentin..." „Und Mr. Gold wird die Polizei rufen und man wirft sie ins Gefängnis!" Lisa stieß erledigt die Luft aus und gab nach. „Schnall dich an." Kentin grinste und gehorchte. „Peggy, wo hast du dich da nur reinmanövriert..." murmelte Lisa.

_Grumpy stieß die Tür zu dem Gang auf, der zu Rumpelstilzchens späteren Gefängnis führte. Thomas, Cinderella und James folgten ihm. „Was wollen wir hier unten?" fragte Ella besorgt. „Hier werden wir ihn gefangen halten." sagte Thomas. „Rumpelstilzchen ist der gefährlichste Mann aller Königreiche. Für ihn brauchen wir ein besonderes Gefängnis. Also haben wir die Minen dafür eingerichtet." erklärte Charming. „Sagt man nicht, es wäre unmöglich ihn zu ergreifen?" fragte sie. „Seine Stärke ist zugleich seine Schwäche. Geschäfte. Er kann einem Handel nicht widerstehen und wir wissen, mit wem ein ein Handel ansteht. Mit Euch." sagte Grumpy. „Ich habe einen von Snow Whites Vögeln zu ihm gesandt. Er ist bereit dich zu treffen. Sag ihm du wurdest untersucht und man hat folgendes festgestellt: Zwei Herzschläge." erläuterte Charming den Plan. „Was bedeuten würde Zwillinge." sagte Thomas. „Und wenn er beide fordert, was wahrscheinlich ist, verlange einen neuen Handel." fuhr James fort. „Grumpy." Grumpy öffnete ein Kästchen in dem eine rote Schreibfeder lag. „Eine Feder? Das verstehe ich nicht..." war Ella verwirrt. „Sie wurde von der blauen Fee verzaubert. Wer damit schreibt, wird erstarren und seine Zauberkraft erlischt." erklärte Grumpy. „Du musst ihn nur dazu bringen, den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen. Ella, dieser Mann ist eine Plage. Du erweist dem ganzen Land einen großen Dienst." machte James ihr Mut. „Sollten wir denn Zauberkraft nutzen? Hat nicht darin unsere Not ihren Ursprung, hat nicht auch dieser Zauber einen hohen Preis?" fragte Ella immer noch besorgt. „Ich will ihn zahlen. Ich würde mit Freuden alles tun um dich und unser Kind zu retten." versicherte Thomas._

„_Gehen wir." sagte James und sie kamen zur Tür, die den Blick auf Rumpelstilzchens Zelle freigab. „Gefällt es Euch? Dafür ist viel Zwergenschweiß geflossen." sagte Grumpy. „Kann das wirklich gut gehen?" zweifelte Ella. „Sobald er da drin ist, kommt er nie wieder raus und du bist gerettet." sagte Charming. „Alles wird gut, Ella." versicherte Thomas ihr. „Also dann. Lasst ihn uns fangen." war Ella bereit. _

Lisa war fast aus Storybrooke draußen, als Kentin etwas bemerkte. „Schau, ich habs doch gesagt! Da ist ihr Auto!" Das Auto hatte eine Straßen Abgrenzung kurz hinter der Grenze gerammt und rauchte. Lisa hielt beim Auto und sie stiegen aus und rannten zum Wagen. „Peggy?!" Doch Peggy war nicht mehr im Auto. „Aaah!" Sie hörten einen Schrei und sahen, dass Peggy einige Meter entfernt im Gras saß und sich den Bauch hielt. „Mein Baby. Es kommt gleich!"

Lisa und Ken verfrachteten Peggy in Lisas Auto auf den Beifahrersitz und fuhren zurück. „Bekommt sie jetzt echt ihr Baby?" „Oh ja. Wir sind sofort beim Krankenhaus." „Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Ich will nach Boston, ich kann nicht mehr zurück!" „Oh nein, diese 4 Stunden haben wir nicht mehr, glaub mir das." „Ich kann nicht mehr zurück." schluchzte Peggy. „Er nimmt mir mein Kind weg." „Das werde ich auf keinen Fall zulassen. Aber weißt du, was auf dich zukommt, bist du wirklich bereit, das Kind zu bekommen?" „Ja!" „Bist du dir sicher, denn ich wars nicht." „Sie warns nicht?!" „Nein. Wenn du das Beste für dein Kind willst, dann sollte es bei jemandem aufwachsen, der es auch wirklich will. Aber dein Leben wird sich dramatisch ändern, was für dich heißt, du musst aufhören wegzulaufen. Du musst erwachsen werden. Und du darfst es nie verlassen. Ist das klar?" „Ja! Ich will mein Baby!"

_Unter einem kleinen Pavillon in einem schönem Garten wartete Cinderella auf Rumpelstilzchen. Sie strich über ihren Bauch. „Sieh an, sieh an." ertönte Rumpelstilzchens Stimme und Ella drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. „Dein Bäuchlein wird runder." Sie verdeckte ihren Bauch mit dem Umhang den sie trug, trat langsam näher zu ihm und nahm ihre Kapuze ab. „Ein Vögelchen sagte mir, du willst mich sprechen." „Ja. Ich möchte neu verhandeln." „So was tue ich nicht." „Diesmal vielleicht doch. Ich erwarte Zwillinge." Rumpelstilzchen warf einen Flachmann beiseite, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte und kam näher. „Ist das wahr? Oh-hohohoho...lass doch mal sehen..." Er berührte ihren Bauch. „Und du würdest was? Mir beide geben?" Ella nickte. „Wieso, das frage ich mich." „Mein Ehemann, er...hat es sehr schwer. Unser Königreich ist arm." Ella ging an ihm vorbei. „Das Geld schmilzt dahin, die Ernte verdirbt. Wir können weder unser Volk noch uns selbst versorgen." „Und du tauscht dein zweites Kind ein für...Reichtum?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich kann immer wieder Kinder kriegen. Doch ich kann auf totem Boden kein Korn gedeihen lassen." Sie zog einen Vertrag hervor. „Im Tausch für unser zweites Kind, sorgt Ihr dafür, dass unser Land wieder fruchtbar wird. Ist das für Euch annehmbar?" „Ja! Ja, ja...durchaus... Wenn es so ist wie du sagst..." Er beugte sich hinunter um den Vertrag näher zu betrachten. „Das ist es. Nun unterzeichnet bitte." Sie zog die rote Feder hervor. „Auf der gepunkteten Linie." Rumpel schnappte sich die Feder. „Was für eine hübsche Feder! Wo hast du die denn her?" „Aus unserem Schloss..." „Du weißt, dass mir nichts Einhalt gebietet außer Zauberei." sagte er und kitzelte sie leicht mit der Feder. Ella lachte. „Ich will Euch nicht Einhalt gebieten." „Natürlich nicht. Denn wie wir alle wissen, hat jeder Zauber..." Er hob seinen Zeigefinger. „...seinen Preis!" Dann den anderen. „Und würdest du sie zum Beispiel nutzen um mich..." Er strich mit der Feder unter ihrem Kinn hin und her. „...gefangen zu nehmen, würde sich deine Schuld bei mir noch vergrößern... und das würden wir beide doch nicht wollen." Sie wandte wütend den Kopf ab. „Unterschreibt bitte den Vertrag." zischte sie dann. „Bist du sicher auch zufrieden mit dieser neuen Vereinbarung?" Sie hielt ihm stumm den Vertrag hin. Er kicherte und nahm ihn. „Nun denn, so sei es." sagte Rumpel und unterschrieb. Als er fertig war fing sein ganzer Körper an magisch blau zu leuchten und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. „Thomas!" schrie Ella. „Niemand bricht einen Handel mit mir, Liebes." drohte Rumpel. Thomas kam mit einem Gefängniswagen, Charming und Soldaten angeritten. „Niemand... Einerlei wo du bist, einerlei in welchem Land du dich versteckst, ich versichere dir: Ich werde dein Baby bekommen." _

Lisa und Kentin warteten im Krankenhaus auf Neuigkeiten und Lisa lief nervös hin und her. „Weißt du, Lisa, du bist anders." „Wieso denn?" „Weil du die Einzige bist, die es kann." „Den Fluch brechen? Ja, ich weiß, dass sagst du mir ständig." „Nein. Von hier weggehen. Du kannst als Einzige Storybrooke verlassen." „Äh, du bist auch weg und hast mich aufgespürt." „Aber ich musste zurück. Ich bin erst zehn, ich hatte keine Wahl. Aber...jedem anderem, der versucht zu gehen, würden schlimme Dinge passieren." „Jedem...aber mir nicht." „Du bist die Retterin. Du kannst tun, was immer du willst." Lisa ging vor Ken in die Hocke.„Du kannst weggehen." Eine Ärztin kam zu ihnen. „Miss Swan? Ein gesundes Mädchen, 6 Pfund schwer. Und der Mutter geht es gut." Lisa lächelte erfreut. „Was für erfreuliche Neuigkeiten." ertönte Leigh Golds Stimme. „Hervorragende Arbeit, Miss Swan." Er trat näher. „Sie haben mir meine Ware zurückgebracht." lächelte er.

_Rumpelstilzchen wurde in den Gefängniswagen gesteckt und Thomas hielt Ella im Arm. „Wird jetzt alles gut?" „Ja." versicherte er ihr. „Wie ich gesagt habe." „Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass wir scheitern...und ich wieder dieses Leben führen müsste, dieses furchtbare Leben. Ich hatte Angst, dich zu verlieren und...das ich zurück müsste zu..." „Solange du mich hast, wirst du nie wieder so leben müssen." Sie küssten sich. „Und? Wie gehts der kleinen Alexandra?" „Alexandra?" „Diesen Namen hab ich für sie ausgesucht." „Name? Klingt eher wie eine Gefängnisstrafe." grinste Ella. „Mir gefällt er." sagte Thomas. „Männer...ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung von..Ah..." „Ella, was hast du?" „Oh, das...das Baby...da stimmt was nicht..." „Nein, das kann nicht sein, es ist viel zu früh! Vielleicht nur all die Aufregung!" „Mir ist schwindelig." „Setz dich, setz dich!" Er führte sie zu einer Steinbank. „Ich werd dir Wasser holen." „Gut." Thomas rannte los zu einem Brunnen in der Nähe. Er fing an den Eimer hochzuziehen, doch hielt inne als die Bäume bedrohlich anfingen zu rauschen._

_Ella ging es plötzlich wieder besser. „Thomas! Es ist gut! Es ist vorbei! Thomas?" Sie stand auf und ging zum Brunnen, doch Thomas war verschwunden. „Thomas?!" Am Brunnenrand lag sein Umhang. „Thomas?!"_

_Charming verschloss Rumpels Tür und Ella kam zurück. „Was habt Ihr getan?!" fuhr sie Rumpelstilzchen an. „Ella. Was ist los?" fragte James. „Was ist geschehen, Hoheit?" fragte Grumpy. „Was habt Ihr mit Thomas angestellt?!" schrie sie Rumpel an. „Ich hab nichts angestellt." grinste dieser. „Ich bin anderweitig beschäftigt, siehst du das denn nicht?" „Ihm ist etwas zugestoßen, Ihr wisst es, sagt es mir!" Rumpel beugte sich näher zu den Gitterstäben. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, Kleines. Aber ich hatte dich gewarnt: Jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis. Sieht so aus, als hätte jemand gerade bezahlt." „Hör nicht auf ihn, wir finden Thomas!" versicherte Charming. „Nein, das werdet ihr nicht. Bis die Schuld bezahlt ist. Bis das Baby mein ist, wirst du ihn nicht wiedersehen. In dieser Welt oder der nächsten!" „Nein!" „Ich werd das Baby kriegen!" _

Leigh Gold ließ sich im Krankenhaus einen Kaffee raus, indem er gegen den Automaten schlug, da der Probleme hatte. „Na wer sagts denn. Das muss mein Glückstag sein." Lisa trat sauer zu ihm. „Wollen Sie auch einen, Miss Swan?" „Ein Baby? Das ist Ihre Ware? Das wusste ich nicht." „Weil Sie das zu dem Zeitpunkt auch nicht wissen mussten." „Wirklich oder dachten Sie, ich würde den Auftrag nicht annehmen?" „Ganz im Gegenteil." grinste er. „Ich hielt es nur für besser, wenn Sie selbst dahinter kommen. Jetzt, da Sie Peggys schwierige Lage erkennen, sehen Sie die Sache vielleicht...ähnlich. Ich war einfach der Meinung, wenn jemand nachvollziehen kann, aus welchen Gründen man ein Baby weggibt, dann Sie." „Sie kriegen das Kind nicht." „Nun ja, wir haben eine Vereinbarung. Und meine Vereinbarungen werden eingehalten, sonst müsste ich die Polizei hinzuziehen und die würde das Baby am Ende ins Waisenhaus geben. Das wäre bedauerlich. Oder denken Sie gern an Ihre Zeit dort zurück, Lisa?" „Das werde ich verhindern." „Ich schätze Ihr Selbstvertrauen." grinste Leigh. „Irgendwie süß. Aber ich müsste nur Anzeige erstatten. Immerhin ist sie in meinen Laden eingebrochen." „Vielleicht nur um einen Vertrag zu stehlen." „Mhm. Wer weiß schon, was sie dort wollte." „Kein Gericht auf der Welt steckt eine Frau ins Gefängnis, die einen Einbruch nur deshalb begangen hat, damit sie ihr Kind behalten kann!" Leigh nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffee. „Ich bin sicher, dass dieser Vertrag Ihnen da nützt. Und Sie...und was in einem Prozess über Sie ans Licht kommen könnte...Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass Sie mehr sind als ein einfacher Pfandleiher. Wollen Sie denn so viel Aufmerksamkeit?" Leigh grinste. „Sie gefallen mir, Miss Swan. Sie haben keine Angst vor mir, das ist entweder dreist oder überheblich." Lisa musste lächeln. „Wie auch immer, ich hätte Sie gern auf meiner Seite." „Sie kann das Baby behalten?" „Nicht so schnell, es gibt ja schließlich noch eine Vereinbarung mit Miss Boyd." „Zerreißen Sie sie." „Sowas tue ich nicht. Sehen Sie, ein Vertrag, ein Handel ist doch die Grundlage einer jeden zivilisierten Existenz. Also sag ich Ihnen Folgendes: Wenn Peggy das Baby behalten kann, würden Sie eventuell einen Handel mit mir abschließen?" „Was wollen Sie?" „Oh, das kann ich Ihnen noch nicht sagen. Sie schulden mir einen Gefallen." „Gut." Sie ging zu Kentin zurück und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Peggy und ihrem Baby. „Hey. Wie heißt sie?" „Alexandra." „Ein schöner Name." Peggy seufzte. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe." „Leigh Gold war draußen. Ich hab alles geregelt. Du kannst sie behalten." „Tatsächlich?" „Mh-hm." „Wie haben Sie das hingekriegt?" „Ich hab neu verhandelt." lächelte Lisa. „Danke. Danke!" „Oh, hey Kleiner, es ist gleich 5, jetzt aber ab nach Hause!" lachend schob Lisa Kentin aus dem Raum.

Laety schloss ihr Kleid in einer Wohnung, während jemand unter der Dusche war. „Ich muss los! Kentin erwartet mich um 5 zuhause." Sie richtete sich ihre Haare. „Aber wir sehen uns bald wieder." Das Bett war zerwühlt. Offenbar war es keine Versammlung gewesen, sondern ein Lover. Sie stieg in ihre High Heels. „Zur nächsten Stadtratsversammlung?" grinste sie. „Oh, und vergiss nicht: Deine Socken liegen unterm Bett." Sie nahm ihre Handtasche und verschwand.

Lisa fuhr Ken nach Hause. „Kürbis. Mein Deckname. Ich dachte, zu Ehren von Cinderella. Kürbis." Kentin schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du einen besseren?" „Yep." „Ich höre." „Du bist noch nicht soweit." Lisa hielt vor Laetys Haus und Ken sprang raus. „Kentin! Du hast doch im Krankenhaus sowas erwähnt, dass ich fortgehen kann." „Ja." „Wir sehen uns morgen." Kentin grinste und lief ins Haus. Laety hielt in der Einfahrt, gerade als Kentin durch die Tür lief. Er stürmte die Treppe hoch und verlor dabei einen Schuh. „Kentin!" Sie war schon im Haus. Kentin lief in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür, zog die Jacke aus, warf den Rucksack aufs Bett, schnappte sich ein Buch, warf sich aufs Bett, schmiss schnell den verbliebenen Schuh vom Fuß und tat so als würde er schon länger lesen. „Kentin! Was hab ich dir gesagt?! Dass du.." Laety öffnete die Tür und hielt seinen Schuh hoch. „...deine Schuhe nicht auf der Treppe liegen lassen sollst." Kentin nickte und grinste leicht. „Jemand könnte darüber stolpern." Sie warf den Schuh aufs Bett und ging wieder. Ken seufzte erleichtert und stieß die Luft aus.

Im Krankenhaus tauchte Sean bei Peggy auf. „Ist sie das?" „Sean." „Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte dich nie verlassen dürfen." „Du bist wieder da?" „Ja, das bin ich." Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Hier, ich hab ihr was mitgebracht." Babyschühchen. Peggy lachte. „Keine Ahnung, ob sie passen." Er probierte es. „Oh..." „Perfekt." lachte Peggy. Sean beugte sich vor und küsste sie.

Lisa lehnte an ihrem Käfer gegenüber von Kentins Zuhause, zog Dakes Visitenkarte raus und wählte seine Nummer. „Hallo?" „Dake? Hier ist Lisa. Ich dachte, womöglich bleib ich doch noch n bisschen.. Brauchen Sie immer noch einen Hilfssheriff?" „Aber ja." „Ich mach's. Ist Laety damit einverstanden?" „Ist mir egal. Das entscheide ich. Wir sehn uns Montagmorgen." „Also dann." grinsend legte sie auf. Sie beobachtete wie Kentin in seinem Zimmer lesend hin und her lief.

Dake legte auf, er war oben ohne. Dann bückte er sich und holte seine Socken unter dem Bett hervor, wie Laety es gesagt hatte...


End file.
